


In search of happiness

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Sam a fermé les portes de l'Enfer pour de bon. Dean n'a plus personne à part Castiel. Ils vont apprendre à vivre ensemble et construire une vie à deux. Tout ce qu'ils veulent maintenant c'est trouver le bonheur et ils l'ont enfin trouvé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction publié sur fanfiction.net  
> Cette histoire débute après les épreuves mais dans ma vision des choses , Dean n'a pas réussi à arrêter Sam et il les a finit , ce qui a engendré la fermeture de l'enfer.

Dean n'était pas arriver à temps. Sam avait fini les épreuves et avait fermés les portes de l'enfer.

Il était arriver trop tard et il avait retrouvé son frère à terre sans vie. Crowley était assis toujours enchaîné sur la chaise regardant le corps inerte de Sam.

Dean s'était écroulé , les larmes aux yeux. Il avait pris son cadet dans ses bras et l'avait serré très fort.

Crowley toujours silencieux regardait la scène , son cœur se serra à cette vision. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il sentit des larmes perler ses joues.

Dean resta plusieurs instants par terre. Au bout de quelques minutes il se leva , son frère dans les bras.

Sans un mot , il le porta dehors. Crowley ne le revit qu'après. Il revint , au grand étonnement de l'ancien démon , le Winchester le détacha puis sortit de nouveau .

Alors que Crowley était resté immobile , il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'Impala. A partir de ce jour , il ne revit pas Dean.

Dean conduisait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Il roulait en route vers le bunker, ces larmes avaient cessé depuis qu'il avait mis son frère en terre.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Castiel. Il avait tellement envie que l'ange soit à coté de lui.

Il sentait seul et vide de tout. Quand il arriva au bunker , il chopa de suite une bouteille de whisky. Il la vida rapidement et en reprit une autre.

.

Les jours passèrent , deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis le décès de Sam. Dean ne quittait presque pas le bunker.

L'enfer maintenant fermé , il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de chasser. Et il n'avait pas honte d'abandonner , il avait assez donné et tellement perdu. Et puis il n'avait pas la force de poursuivre ce combat seul, la chasse s'était fini pour lui pour de bon.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de contacter Castiel mais pour l'instant il était resté sans nouvelles. Se pouvait-il que l'ange ait réussi et soit enfermé au paradis ?

Il espérait que non , maintenant qu'il avait perdu Sam , il n'avait plus personne à part Castiel.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher , il fut coupé dans sa progression par un coup tapé à la porte.

Méfiant , il monta les marches lentement. Personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici alors qui pourrait venir ?

Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit la personne sur le seuil de la porte.

Castiel , mouillé de la tête aux pieds lui faisait face. Il avait changé de vêtements mais il avait gardé son vieil imper.

\- Cas? demanda-t-il comme pour être sur.

\- Salut Dean.

Dean fit un grand pas et le happa dans ses bras. Il était tellement content de le voir. Il le garda coincé dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

Dean le lâcha et le fit entrer. Il partit chercher un drap pour Castiel et lui rapporta des vêtements sec. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain et Castiel partit se changer.

Dean s'était assis sur la chaise dans la pièce principale. Castiel revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Il avait revêtu un t-shirt bleu ainsi qu'un jean de Dean. Il était très classe et puis son t-shirt faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Castiel s'assit en face du Winchester. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- J'étais inquiet. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. J'ai cru que tu avais fermé les portes derrière toi comme tu me l'avais dit.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu oui mais.. Métatron ne m'avait pas exactement tout dit. Il manquait un ingrédient. Pour fermer les portes , il avait besoin de la grâce d'un ange. Il me l'a pris et j'ai chuté.

\- Attends. Tu veux dire que tu es..

\- Humain oui. Coupa Castiel

\- Oh. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je m'y suis fait. J'ai pris beaucoup de temps a m'habituer à ce corps. Je n'avais aucun moyen de venir jusqu'ici alors c'est pour cela que j'ai pris du temps pour venir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Cas. Je sais combien ça comptait pour toi de réparer tout le merdier là haut.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être répéta Castiel. Quand j'y pense c'est mieux ainsi je n'avais plus ma place au paradis. Et puis.. Je n'aurais pas aimé être séparé de toi. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Dean avait comprit.

.

Dean était confortablement couché dans son lit. Il avait passé ses bras en dessous du coussin. Il sentait un bras traversé la moitié de son dos et une tête couché sur le dessus de son épaule.

Il était paisible et dormait encore à poing fermé jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit dans un état de demi sommeil , la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et resta couché.

\- Papa ! Daddy debout !

Une petite boule d'énergie sautait dans le lit. Dean grogna et se réfugia dans son coussin ce qui déplut à la nouvelle venue. Elle s'accroupit et secoua Dean, il releva la tête et aperçut l'heure affiché sur le cadran du réveil. 7h !

\- Oh , tu as vu l'heure. On est dimanche.

\- Mais papa, tu as dis qu'on ferait des crêpes !

Il sentit son compagnon , se retourner et se réfugier à l'autre coté du lit. Il entendit une voix grave murmurer.

\- Tu lui as promis Dean.

\- Roh… C'est bon tu as gagné allez file dans la cuisine j'arrive.

\- Ouais. s'exclama-t-elle

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Dean l'interpella.

\- Hey Joy , tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

La petite fille revint sur ses pas et embrassa son papa. Elle fit le tour et fit un câlin au dormeur.

Elle quitta la pièce en courant et descendit rapidement les escaliers..

\- Joy doucement. se fâcha Dean de la chambre.

Encore mal réveillé , il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller. Il se tourna et passa son bras autour du corps qui lui faisait dos. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Salut Cas.

\- Salut. répondit-il d'une petite voix.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean était vraiment très heureux d'apprendre les choses de la vie à Castiel. Ce que tout humain savait faire d'instinct était une chose totalement nouveau pour l'ange déchu.

Il avait presque tout à apprendre et c'était avec un certain plaisir que Dean l'aidait. Il lui avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses.

Il l'attendait d'ailleurs dans la cuisine. L'ange n'était étonnamment pas du matin , il venait toujours avec les petits yeux , les cheveux désordonnés , encore en pantalon de pyjama et en t-shirt.

Dean se rappela avec un sourire la fois ou Castiel avait voulu se coucher tout habiller. Dean l'avait alors rabrouer et l'ange avait simplement répondu.

\- Mais tu dors presque tous le temps habillé Dean..

\- Pas toujours Cas et puis tu auras meilleur si tu enlevais quelque couche..

L'ange l'avait suivi à la lettre et était apparu le lendemain seulement d'un caleçon. Dean avait rapidement détourné le regard gêné et lui avait ordonné d'aller mettre quelque chose sur lui. Depuis l'ex-ange venait toujours avec un minimum de vêtements sur lui.

Dean attendit que Castiel ait bu un café et soit plus ou moins réveillé pour l'interpeller.

\- Viens Cas.

Castiel se leva lentement et rejoignit Dean derrière les fourneaux.

\- Aujourd'hui Cas , je vais t'apprendre à faire des crêpes. C'est super bon et cela fait un bon déjeuner.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse Dean? demanda-t-il d'une voie enrouée

\- On va commencer par faire la pâte. Tu veux bien sortir les œufs du frigo? posa-t-il d'une voie douce.

\- Bien sur.

Il ouvrit le frigo et saisit le paquet d’œufs. Il le tendit à Dean , qui sortit ce qu'il fallait.

\- Bon on va tout mélanger.

Il commença à remuer sous l’œil attentif du nouvel humain. Quand il eut fini de mélanger il prit la louche et montra à Castiel comment mettre la pâte dans la poêle.

La première crêpe fut prête après que Dean l'ait fait sauter.

\- A ton tour Cas.

Il s'écarta tandis que Castiel s'emparait avec délicatesse de la louche. Il la déposa et fit tourner pour bien en avoir partout.

Il se débrouillait bien pour un nouveau sous le regard rassurant de Dean. C'est d'une poignée incertaine qu'il prit la poêle pour faire décoller la crêpe.

Dean voyant son hésitation se plaça derrière lui. Il ne remarqua même pas la proximité de son corps. Presque collé au dos de Castiel , il mit sa main sur la sienne tout en lui murmurant la démarche à suivre.

\- Tu la décolles un peu et quand tu vois qu'elle ne colle plus tu donnes un léger coup.

Il la fit sauter avec succès. Il s'éloigna rapidement quand il vit le visage de Castiel si près du sien. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement avant de s'appuyer sur la table , regardant Castiel mettre la crêpe dans une assiette.

.

Dean glissa un dernier bisou sur la joue de Castiel avant de se lever. Il prit un t-shirt et l'enfila rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et se prit les pieds dans une masse noire. Il se rattrapa rapidement et se tourna.

\- Bordel Asia , tu sais pas aller te coucher autre part, c'est une porte ici. râla Dean

La chienne leva la tête sur son maître et se leva pour lui dire bonjour. Elle s'assit et remua la queue quémandant des caresses. Dean sourit et lui caressa entre les oreilles.

\- Allez viens grosse , ta dame veut des crêpes.

Dean rit quand il vit la jeune labrador saliver à l'avance et descendre au rez de chaussée.

Joy était installée sur une chaise dans le salon et attendait sagement son papa. Quand elle le vit arriver , elle courut dans ses bras et faillit même tomber. Mais Asia toujours fidèle au poste veillait au bien être de l'enfant et la suivait à la trace.

Dean l'attrapa au vol et la prit dans ses bras. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- T'es prête à faire des crêpes?

\- Oui. sourit la petite

Dean la posa par terre et prit une chaise pour la mettre tout près du plan de travail. La petite fille comptait les oeufs quand son père lui demanda.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est qui le chef Joy? posa-t-il sérieusement

\- C'est moi. dit-elle sans hésiter

\- D'accord donc je dois faire tout ce que tu me dis?

\- Oui sinon t'es viré papa.

\- D'accord j'ai intérêt à faire gaffe. ria-t-il

Dean se lança dans la préparation de la pâte. Joy n'en lâchait pas une miette et le rabroua quand il dit qu'il voulait mettre du sel plutot que du sucre.

Castiel descendit quelques instants plus tard, il avait encore la tête dans le cirage. Dean lui tendit son café et reçut un bisou en remerciement. Il glissa un petit bisou sur la tête de sa fille.

\- Bonjour Daddy.

\- Salut ma puce.

Castiel s'installa à table , regardant Dean et Joy cuisiner. Asia s'assit à ses pieds regardant elle aussi la scène.

Alors qu'il avait fini la deuxième , la porte d'entrée s'ouvra. Asia se leva et salua le visiteur.

\- Salut les garçons.

Un homme en costard cravate noir débarqua dans la cuisine des Winchesters. Joy en voyant le nouveau venu décolla de sa chaise.

\- TONTON CROWLEY!

Elle courut vers Crowley qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un gros calin et lui glissa un bisou.

Castiel ricana quand il entendit son homme murmurer.

\- Bordel je m'y habituerais jamais.

Crowley, loin d'écouter ce que disait le jeune Winchester , concentrait toute son attention sur la petite fille.

\- Comment ça va Monkey?

\- Ça va , on fait des crêpes avec Papa , tu vas en manger hein oui? demanda-elle avec une moue adorable

\- Bien sur que je vais en manger . sourit-il. Je ne rate jamais une occasion de manger tes merveilleuses crêpes Mademoiselle Joy

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est Chef Joy!

\- Pardon Chef Joy.

Il la posa par terre et elle partit retrouver Dean derrière la plaque chauffante.

Castiel sourit en voyant Dean mettre un chapeau totalement ridicule sur la tête de leur fille et lui dire très fièrement que c'était une toque comme les grands chefs.

La petite fille ria devant les pitreries de son père et lui ordonna gentiment d'arrêter pour se concentrer sur son travail car il avait beaucoup de clients qui attendaient. Dean s'exécuta et enchaîna les crêpes.

Joy amena une assiette pour chacun des ses clients. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble et mangèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, Castiel devait passer un entretien d'embauche. Il avait postulé dans une université du coin pour devenir prof d'histoire et de théologie. Dean se rappelle parfaitement la fois où Castiel lui avait parlé de son envie de travailler.

Ils étaient au supermarché en train de faire des courses lorsque Castiel prit la parole.

\- Dean je vais chercher un travail.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux travailler? s'étonna Dean

\- Je veux t'aider à payer la nourriture.

\- Mais tu as pas besoin Cas' c'est même pas moi qui c'est Monsieur Vinky.

\- Peut-être mais on ne peut plus continuer a vivre comme ça alors pourquoi pas se trouver un travail respectable dans lequel nous nous plairons. Tu pourrais être engagé dans un garage..

\- Ouais c'est vrai que ce serait pas mal. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne suis pas difficile.

Dean sourit en repensant à la tête sérieuse que Cas' tirait ce jour là. Il passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit Castiel devant le miroir de la salle de bain en train de se débattre avec sa cravate. Il toqua et s'invita dans la pièce. Castiel se tourna vers lui , la cravate en main.

\- Tu veux de l'aide Cas? ria-t-il doucement.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas Dean. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la mettre.

\- C'est jamais facile au début. J'ai appris à la faire à 16 ans après ça devient une habitude.

Dean prit la cravate bleu et la passa derrière la nuque de Castiel. Concentré sur le nœud , il ne remarqua même pas que Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur lui depuis le début. Dean continua de lui expliquer , c'est quand il releva la tête pour voir si Castiel avait compris qu'il vit la proximité entre son visage et celui de Castiel.

Il resta quelques instants perdu dans ce bleu céruléen. Il eut même l'impression que Castiel s'approchait de lui, il recula précipitamment.

\- Euh voilà. J'espère que tu as compris comment on faisait. dit-il gêné.

\- Euh oui merci Dean

Dean se racla la gorge avant de regarder Castiel de nouveau. Il lui donna un petit sourire avant de lui taper virilement sur l'épaule.

\- Bonne chance pour ton entretien.

\- Merci Dean.

Castiel prit les clés de la voiture que Dean avait réparé pour lui. Il fit signe de la main à Dean et se mit en route pour son rendez vous.

Il revint 2 heures plus tard, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- J'ai été embauché. dit-il en descendant les escaliers

\- Bravo Cas' , tu as géré.

Dean obtint un job dans un garage comme il l'avait prévu. Jim l'avait pratiquement de suite embauché au vue de ses nombreuses connaissances.

.

Dean et Castiel étaient assis à la table de la bibliothèque. Castiel lisait tranquillement tandis que Dean feuilletait un magazine de voitures.

On toqua à la porte. Dean releva un regard surpris à Castiel, ils se levèrent en même temps et montèrent lentement les marches du bunker.

Dean se mit par réflexe devant le brun et ouvrit la porte.

Dean recula en voyant Crowley lui faire face un sourire timide sur le visage.

\- Salut les gars..

Dean s'apprêtait a fermer la porte quand Crowley mit sa main dessus pour ne pas qu'il la referme.

\- S'il te plait Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Crowley!?

\- J'ai pris des jours pour vous trouver. J'avoue que je suis étonné que vous viviez la dedans.

\- Crowley.. prévint Dean

\- Vint en au fait. compléta Castiel

\- Ok... Est ce que je peux vivre avec vous? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Quoi? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère. se fâcha Dean

\- Deano s'il te plait.. Je suis humain maintenant et j'ai personne à part vous. On a traversé tellement d'épreuves tous les trois, vous allez pas me laisser tout seul.

\- Tu nous a pourris la vie pendant des années Crowley. fit remarquer Dean

\- Je sais et je regrette sincèrement. S'il vous plait je vous causerais pas de soucis je me ferais tout petit.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Sans même se parler , ils se comprirent. Dean s'écarta et laissa passer l'ancien démon.

.

Dean faisait la vaisselle quand deux petites mains se glissèrent sur son ventre. Joy passa sa tête sur le coté et sourit.

\- Papa , on peut aller promener Asia.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à tonton Crowley.

\- Tu crois qu'il voudra bien?

\- Bien sur , il ne peut pas te résister.

\- D'accord j'y vais.

Elle partit nonchalamment en direction de la table du salon. Elle prit la main de l’écossais et lui demanda avec des petits yeux sa requête. Dean ricana quand il vit que Crowley bataillait pour ne pas accepter.

Il accepta finalement après quelques instants. Joy sauta de joie et partit chercher la laisse suivie de la chienne. Elle réussit à l'attraper et l'a mis en place à une Asia déjà assise.

La petite fille enroula la laisse autour de son petit poignet et laissa son tonton ouvrir la porte. Joy passa devant suivi par Asia qui faisait attention à ne pas faire mal à l'enfant.

Il se rappelait encore la fois où Crowley avait débarqué avec Asia. Joy n'avait que neuf mois quand elle marcha en voyant un chien plaqué sur l'écran. Elle montra du doigt à Dean tout en gazouillant. Crowley qui était présent dans la pièce n'avait rien raté de la scène , c'est pour quoi il était venu une semaine plus tard avec un chiot de neuf semaines.

Dean et Castiel avaient retrouvés leur fille assise par terre , attendant impatiemment que le chiot s'approche. Le chiot s'approcha doucement sous les yeux attentif des trois hommes. Heureuse , elle tapa ses mains de bas en haut et toucha le chien à la tête. Elle réagit a peine et ne fit que lécher l'enfant sur ses petites mains. Joy l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait fait un câlin.

Cette scène fit sourire les trois hommes. Crowley qui se trouvait à coté du Winchester dit simplement

\- J'aime pas les gosses tu sais bien Dean mais la votre est extraordinaire.

Joy se leva et faillit tomber en avant , c'était sans compter sur le chien qui se servit d'un coup de tête pour relever le bébé. Dean ria quand il vit sa fille partit gambader à coté du chiot qui marchait tranquillement à coté , la queue qui balançait.

\- On la garde. dit-il simplement

Perdu dans ses pensées , Dean repris pied dans la réalité.Alors qu'il ressuyait une assiette, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre. Une tête se posa au creux de ses omoplates. Il sourit et essuya ses mains avant de les poser sur celles de Castiel.

\- Je t'aime. entendit-il dans son dos

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas'.

Il se tourna et prit le visage en coupe de son homme. Il l'embrassa délicatement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Castiel refugia sa tête dans le cou du Winchester.

\- On va prendre une douche? glissa-t-il à son oreille

\- Volontiers. répondit-il

Dean lui prit la main et ils montèrent à l'étage.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean venait de rentrer du travail. Il trouva Castiel attablé à une table de la bibliothèque. Le nouvel humain n'avait eu cours que l'avant midi aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis rentré. fit-il remarquer

\- Ca été ta journée? demanda Castiel en quittant son livre des yeux

\- Oui super et toi?

\- Très bien , les élèves sont plus intéressés que ce que je pensais. Il y a deux filles qui sont venus me demander plus de détails sur la religion chrétienne.

\- Tu es sur que c'était pour cela. ricana Dean

\- Ben oui pour quoi d'autres? posa-t-il en penchant la tête

Dean sourit devant son penchement de tête. Castiel les sourcils froncés attendait une réponse.

\- Et bien peut être qu'elle te trouve mignon et qu'elles ont fait ça pour te parler etc.

\- Je ne pense pas Dean. Et puis je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle.

\- Je pense pas que ça leur poserait un problème tu sais. ria-t-il devant l'innocence de Castiel

Dean but une goulée de la bière qu'il avait sorti du sachet de courses quand Crowley débarqua.

\- A qui ça ne poserait pas un problème ? répéta l'ancien démon

\- Des étudiantes s'intéressent à Cas et lui il craint pour la différence d'âge

\- Dean. râla Castiel

\- Ben quoi. se défendit-il

\- C'est vrai tu sais Castiel. Je suis sur qu'il n'y a aucun soucis avec cela , les hommes murs elles aiment bien.

\- Vous m'énervez tous les deux. pesta-t-il

Dean ria discrètement avant de poser sa bière sur la table. Après tout il savait que Cas ne sortirait jamais avec ces filles.

\- Putain , je crève de faim moi!

\- J'ai fait des pizzas. intervint Castiel

\- Tu as cuisiné toi? demanda Dean surpris

\- Non , je ne sais pas le faire. J'ai réchauffé il y avait une explication derrière.

\- Merci c'est gentil Cas. Mais il fallait pas tu sais j'aurais fait quelque chose.

\- Vous étiez au travail et j'étais ici.Elles devraient être prête dans une dizaine de minutes.

Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi de Crowley. Ce dernier prit 3 assiettes et les tendit au Winchester. Crowley prenait place à table tandis que Castiel arrivait pour manger.

.

Dean avait décidé de venir chercher Castiel à la fin des cours. Castiel lui avait confié le matin qu'il ne prenait pas sa voiture car un collègue venait le chercher.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ça l'avait travaillé toute la journée, Jim l'avait d'ailleurs renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Castiel semblait plus souriant ces derniers temps et il passait beaucoup de temps sur son téléphone à envoyer des messages à Dieu sait qui.

Dean se gara devant l'université et attendit la sortie de l'ex ange. Castiel sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard , Dean fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit en compagnie d'un homme.

L'homme était grand et avait les cheveux bruns. Il portait un très beau costume, surement très cher, il avait à la main une mallette en cuir. Dean sortit précipitamment de la voiture lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu toucher Castiel au bras et ce dernier lui sourire en retour.

Il ouvrit rapidement la portière et interpella son colocataire. Castiel se retourna rapidement , le regard étonné.

Dean le vit saluer le grand brun avant de venir vers lui. Il remit sa sacoche sur son épaule tout en descendant les escaliers de pierre.

\- Dean mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? s'étonna Castiel

\- Et ben je... Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te chercher t'avais pas pris ta voiture.

\- Merci c'est gentil. sourit-il

Castiel s'installa sur le coté passager tandis que Dean reprenait place derrière le volant. Il démarra tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil son passager. Une question lui taraudait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec ce gars. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et demanda comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'était qui ce gars?

\- Qui ça? demanda-t-il

\- Le mec avait qui tu es sorti.

\- Oh c'est Andy , un collègue de travail.

\- Il avait l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

\- On s'entend bien oui. Il est professeur de physique et ces théories sont extraordinaires. s'émerveilla-t-il

Dean se perdit dans ses pensées lorsque Castiel se lança dans un petit discours sur la métaphysique. Dean le vit s'émerveiller en parlant de ce mec, il sourit tout en reprenant une formule totalement inconnue pour le Winchester.

Dean sentit son cœur se tordre lorsqu'il le vit sourire en parlant de gars. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Après tout Castiel pouvait bien avoir des amis. Sauf que dans la façon dont Castiel parlait de lui et les touchers plus qu'équivoque , il y avait plus.

Putain un prof de physique quoi.. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi cela lui foutu le moral à zéro. Quand ils arrivèrent au bunker , Dean trouva une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir de la soirée.

Castiel était venu toquer pour voir si il voulait manger mais Dean n'avait pas répondu.

.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude en amoureux , Dean et Castiel s'habillèrent et descendirent rapidement.

Crowley et Joy rentrèrent quelques instants après leurs descentes. Joy courut vers son papa , qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle enserra ses deux petits bras autour de sa tête.

\- Ca été la promenade?

\- Oui super cool. Tonton Crowley nous a emmené au parc , j'ai été sur les balançoires toute seule. dit-elle fièrement

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Non , il a été super doucement et après j'ai presque touché les nuages.

\- Ben dis donc.

Elle tendit les bras vers Castiel qui la prit dans ses bras sous l’œil attendri de Dean. Elle lui fit pleins de bisous tandis qu'il se mettait à la chatouiller. Elle rit aux éclats et pleura de rire.

\- Daddy arrête.

Elle se remua tentant d'échapper aux deux mains sans succès.

\- Daddy. Si tu ... m'aimes arrête. dit-elle

Castiel s'arrêta immédiatement alors que Dean riait.

\- C'est pas juste ça. dit-il a sa fille

\- Ben si. rouspéta-t-elle

Il la posa à terre tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Dean.

\- Papa , je peux aller jouer avec Sam?

\- Euh ouais ma puce, file.

Les trois hommes regardèrent la petite fille s'éclipser dans le jardin suivi de la jeune chienne.

\- Elle parle toujours de cet ami imaginaire.

\- Ouais , elle n'arrête pas.

\- Ça dure depuis quand déjà? posa Crowley

\- A ce que je me rappelle depuis toujours.

\- Dean , on en a déjà parlé. Il est normal qu'elle ait un ami imaginaire tous les enfants en ont un.

\- Tu trouves normal qu'elle l'appelle comme mon frère peut être. Sam qui est...

\- C'est un prénom courant. rassura-t-il

Il ne répondit rien et partit dans le salon sous l’œil inquiet de son homme.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean était assis dans le divan qu'il venait d'installer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les trois pour acheter une télévision et se fournir un divan. Il avait reculer quelques tables dans la bibliothèque et avait les travaux nécessaires pour enfin profiter du petit écran.

Au programme ce soir , visionnage de film intensif. Après tout il fallait bien remplir la culture générale de l'ex angelot , il n'y connaissait toujours rien aux moindres références culturelles!

Dean venait de mettre le dvd dans le lecteur lorsque Castiel arriva avec le paquet de pop corn. Il s'avachit sur le divan tout en posant le plat entre eux deux. Crowley arriva dans la pièce.

\- Hey , ça te dit de mater Star Wars? demanda Dean en prenant une poignée

\- Non merci.. Je vais me pieuter j'ai eu une grosse journée au boulot..

\- Ok a demain.. dirent-ils d'unisson

Dean enclencha le film et fourra une vingtaine de pop corn dans la bouche tandis que Castiel s'installait plus confortablement.

Le film en était à la moitié lorsque Castiel coupa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Au fait Dean , Andy voudrait bien te rencontrer.

Dean se retourna précipitamment vers le perturbateur. Il lui fit les gros yeux alors que Castiel avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- Qu... Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Il dit que je parle beaucoup de toi et qu'il voudrait enfin faire ta connaissance..

\- Cas.. Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ben pourquoi? dit-il en lui faisant face

\- C'est trop bizarre comme situation et puis on présente des gens importants à son.. enfin tu vois quoi.

\- Non...Son quoi?

\- Cas... est ce que Andy est ... gay?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Andy soit heureux est quoi que ce soit à avoir dans cette conversation. fit-il remarquer en plissant les yeux

\- Non Cas pas gay dans le sens heureux.Gay dans le sens homo enfin qui aime les hommes quoi.

\- Je n'en sais rien pourquoi est ce que cela t’intéresse?

\- Ben vous avez l'air très proche tous les deux alors j'ai cru.. enfin j'ai cru que tu étais avec lui.

\- Oh je vois. Non je suis pas avec lui même si il me l'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois. Et puis j'ai déja quelqu'un.

\- Quoi? cria-t-il

\- Oui.

Il se leva tout en prenant le plat en plastique. Il ramassa les deux bières maintenant vide et se tourna vers Dean. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé les yeux rivés dans le vide.

\- Tu en veux encore?

Dean aquiesça sans faire attention a ce qu'il avait dit. Il fut réveillé par Crowley la main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as?

\- Tu savais... tu savais que Cas avait quelqu'un..

\- Pff , t'es vraiment con Deano

Il quitta la pièce à son tour , un verre d'eau a la main. Castiel revint quelques instants plus tard , le plat rempli jusqu’à rebord.

.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Dean et Castiel était installée dans leur nouvelle maison. Deux longues années qu'il avait accepté la vérité en face et qu'ils s'aimaient sans aucune honte.

Ils avaient rapidement décidé de quitter le bunker et de se trouver une maison à eux , qui ne leur rappelait par leur passé. Grâce à Crowley qui était agent immobilier et qui avait beaucoup de connaissances dans le milieu. Il en avait trouvé une dans les alentours , elle concordait parfaitement à leur critère et en plus elle n'était pas loin , Crowley quant à lui avait élu domicile deux maisons plus loin.

Après la maison , il avait rapidement parler bébé. Après tout Dean aimait le fait d'être père et Castiel avait étonnamment accepté l'idée d'avoir un petit môme chez eux. Alors qu'il venait de finir la première année d'habitation dans la maison , il avait décidé de commencer les démarches.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé Miranda. Cette dernière , maman deux deux beaux enfants, était depuis bientôt six ans volontaire comme mère porteuse.

Ils se rappelaient très bien de leur première rencontre. Ils avaient ouvert la porte , nerveux comme jamais. La jeune femme était brune et avait les yeux verts , un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle leur avait confié qu'elle avait toujours adoré être enceinte et qu'elle s'était comme mission d'aider les jeunes parents ne pouvant pas procréer et surtout elle soutenait les homosexuels dans leurs envies d'avoir des enfants. Depuis bientôt trois ans , elle s'était "spécialisé" dans les homosexuels et adorait les aider dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Dean et Castiel se sentirent rapidement détendu devant elle. Ils avaient pris la décision que ce serait Castiel qui donnerait son sperme pour une fécondation. Dean avait juste dit qu'il voulait que leur enfant ait ces magnifiques yeux. Castiel avait simplement hocher de la tête avant de l'embrasser.

.

Dean était sous le capot d'une Camaro lorsque Castiel l'appela. Il s'essaya les mains sur son essuie avant de s'emparer de son téléphone. Castiel lui gueula au téléphone que la petite allait arriver , que Miranda était à l’hôpital, qu'il devait venir au plus vite.

Dean ne se nettoya même pas et prit son manteau au passage. Il se confondit en excuse auprès de Jim avant de simplement lui dire qu'il allait être papa. Jim sourit avant de prendre la clé de douze que le jeune mécano avait toujours dans la main. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de le laisser filer.

Il arriva rapidement à l’hôpital. Il courut à l’accueil et tenta de parler tout en calmant sa respiration. On lui indiqua rapidement le bon étage et il se pressa sur l'ascenseur.

Il n'attendit même pas que les portes s'ouvrent complètement , il se faufila à l’extérieur et courut dans tout le couloir. Il fut soulagée lorsqu'il vit Castiel , il le prit rapidement dans ses bras après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Comment elle va?

\- Elle va bien , le travail était déjà bien entamée , elle m'a sonné il y a une heure. Elle voulait pas que ce soit une fausse alerte comme l'autre fois alors elle a attendu pour être sûre.

\- Oh putain j'arrive pas à croire qu'on va voir notre fille ce soir.

Ils s'assirent calmement en attendant des nouvelles. Alors que Castiel dormait depuis bientôt une heure , une infirmière vint les chercher. Leur fille était née.

\- Comment voulez vous l'appeler? demanda l’infirmière.

\- Joy Jude Winchester. répondirent-ils d'unisson.

Ils passèrent voir Miranda et la remercièrent pour tout , dans deux jours leur bébé serait chez eux.

.

Dean était dans le lit, il posa sa main sur le coté opposé du lit et ne trouva qu'une place vide. Il releva la tête et ne vit pas Castiel dans la pièce, encore à moitié endormi il se mit sur ses deux jambes et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Il trouva son homme dans la chambre de leur fille. Il se mit derrière lui et enroula ses bras sur son ventre , il posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- J'arrive pas à la quitter.

\- Elle non plus apparemment

Le nouveau né avait ses yeux grands ouvert et les petits poings fermés. Dean sourit quand il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire traversé sa petite bouille.

\- Elle a même pas crié pour son biberon , elle est juste restée comme cela.

\- Notre fille est parfaite.

\- J'ai paniqué parce qu'elle dormait et j'ai cru qu'elle respirait plus alors je l'ai un peu fait se remuer et elle a ouvert les yeux.

\- Elle a déjà mangé.

\- Non pas encore.

\- Je m'en charge va te coucher.

\- Mais..

\- Vas-y ça fait déjà deux fois que tu le fais. Allez tu as cours très tôt demain.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Castiel ne quitta la pièce difficilement. Dean se chargea du biberon de la petite , il la garda dans ses bras pendant presque une heure puis il la remit dans son lit.

La petite avait encore les yeux ouvert mais Dean savait par habitude qu'elle s'endormait toute seule après seulement quelques minutes. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce , je t'aime fort.

Dean quitta la pièce sans regarder que la petite avait le visage tourné sur l'autre coté du lit. Elle gazouilla tout en remuant des bras, elle se mit à chouiner quand elle vit la personne ne pas tendre les bras pour la prendre.

L'homme sourit avant de tendre le doigt pour lui caresser la joue. Le bébé s'empara du doigt et le mit dans sa bouche tout en souriant.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique Joy. Je veillerais sur toi. Moi c'est Sam.

La petite sourit tout en continuant de remuer des bras. L'homme finit par mettre sa main sur son petit ventre , le bébé joua un peu avec ses doigts avant de fermer ses petits yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge par réflexe , il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait sa conduite était automatique. Il revenait de la rencontre avec le fameux Andy.

Et au grand désarroi de Dean , ce mec était génial. Il était intelligent , gentil et toujours à l'écoute et Dean avait très bien vu l'adoration que Castiel pouvait avoir à son égard. Ils avaient mangés tranquillement au restaurant tous les trois , Dean était resté plutôt en retrait , se contentant d'observer son ami discuter.

Andy montrait clairement qu'il était intéressé par Castiel , il le faisait bien savoir. Mais Castiel semblait indifférent au grand plaisir de Dean , qui souriait discrètement quand il voyait que le nouvel humain ne répondait pas au avance du professeur.

Au fil de la soirée , le physicien avait perdu de son sourire , il semblait plus morose et parlait de moins en moins. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Alors que Castiel était parti régler la note , Andy était venu se mettre à coté du mécano. Il lui avait simplement dit.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Dean qui avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel, tourna un regard interrogateur vers son interlocuteur. Andy lui avait sourit discrètement avant de s'éloigner tandis que Castiel revenait vers eux.

Maintenant que Dean était dans la voiture , il se repassait sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un 4x4 qui klaxonna derrière, le feu maintenant vert, le narguait. Il démarra délicatement.

Depuis plusieurs jours , il se posait beaucoup de questions et il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Un petit ronflement se fit entendre dans l'habitacle , il tourna la tête vers son passager.

Castiel était appuyé contre la vitre de l'Impala , appuyé contre sa veste il dormait profondément. Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à cette vision de l'ex ange. Cet être qui était tellement exceptionnel et qui lui montrait jour après jour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Dean se gara devant l'entrée , coupa le moteur puis se tourna vers le dormeur. Que devait-il faire? Le réveiller? Ou le laisser dormir en le portant?

Dean repensa tout à coup à son dos. Il s'était blessé il y a quelques jours au garage , il était donc dans l'incapacité de porter le petit brun. Il souffla de dépit et posa sa main sur son épaule , il la secoua délicatement jusqu'à ce deux petits yeux bleus lui fassent face.

-On.. On est arrivé Cas.

La tête encore dans le cirage , Castiel ouvrit difficilement la portière et sortit de la voiture sous l’œil attentif du Winchester.

.

Dean venait de finir de laver leur fille. Il lui avait dit de descendre pour prendre son verre d'eau et de l'attendre en bas. Accompagné de la manne de linge , il dévala les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne vit pas la petite dans le fauteuil comme il l'espérait.

Il posa le linge au sol et se mit à la recherche de la petite. Il l'interpella plusieurs fois mais toujours sans réponse. Inquiet il se mit à marcher plus vite dans toute la maison. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir il s'arrêta net face à la vision face à lui. Joy était la dans le panier du chien avec Asia qui la tenait délicatement entre ses pattes.

La petite leur faisait souvent le coup quand elle était fatiguée. Elle partait se réfugier tout près du colosse qui l'accueillait les "pattes" ouvertes. L'enfant tenait fermement l'animal entre ses bras et avait niché sa tête en dessous . La chienne quand à elle avait simplement posé la tête sur celle du bambin.

Asia releva le regard et souleva sa patte laissant l'accès au papa. Dean lui donna une caresse sur sa tête avant de s'emparer de sa fille. Sa tête tomba sur son épaule et elle encercla son cou de ses petites mains.

Castiel les croisa quand il descendit les marches , il caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

\- Bonne nuit Daddy. glissa-t-elle d'une petite voix

Dean monta à l'étage et rejoignit la chambre de Joy. Il la posa doucement sur le lit , la petite se tourna de suite et pris son doudou , qui était un petit élan blanc. Il s'assit sur le lit et la borda avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Ça va aller ma puce?

\- Oui. dit-elle d'une petite voix. Sam veille sur moi.

\- D'accord. accepta-t-il. Bonne nuit ma puce.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la pièce. Inquiet il resta plusieurs instants sur le pas de la porte. Il espérait que sa fille ne cauchemarderait pas aujourd'hui.

.

Joy se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait fait un drôle de rêve et qu'elle s'en rappelait encore le lendemain. Dans celui-ci , elle se voyait dans le corps de Charlie un de ses copains de classe.

Dans son corps , elle se voyait jouer dans le parc et courir vers le toboggan. A travers ses yeux , elle le voit jeter un coup d’œil à sa maman Mme James , pour ensuite faire quelque chose qu'il savait parfaitement interdit se lever sur le toboggan.

Elle sentit rire à travers lui avant de se voir qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. Elle se met à pleurer tellement la douleur est importante , elle regarde avec horreur la jambe de Charlie tordue d'une drôle de façon.

Elle voit Mme James courir à ses cotés le téléphone en main , elle parle précipitamment et raccroche subitement. Joy se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là , le visage bordé de larmes. Elle ressentit pendant un court instant une douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite comme dans son rêve.

Elle se souvient avoir couru jusque dans la chambre de ses papas. Encore sous le choc , elle se glissa entre les deux tout tremblotante. Ayant senti la présence , les deux hommes se retournent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Dean et Castiel ne répondirent rien et prirent simplement leur fille contre eux.

Deux jours plus tard , le petit Charlie se cassa la jambe droite.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sourit quand il vit le visage souriant de Castiel au dessus de lui. Le nouvel humain se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Dean posa sa main sur sa nuque pour ensuite la remonter vers ses cheveux. Il glissa sa langue et rejoignit celle de son compagnon.

Avec empressement , il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva comme il put. Il bouda quand Castiel fut oblige de se relever pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Castiel se remit bien vite en position et l'embrassa passionnément. Il gémit quand il sentit son protecteur faufiler ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt. Ce dernier se retrouva vite au sol pour le plus grand plaisir des deux hommes qui purent enfin se retrouver peau contre peau.

Sans le vouloir Castiel provoqua un frottement avec son bassin qui fit grogner le chasseur. Son érection déjà bien présente lui faisait douloureusement mal et le frottement n'arrangeait rien.

L'ex ange prit son cou en otage et l'embrassa tout en descendant le long du torse du Winchester.

\- Tu m'excites tellement Cas. arriva-t-il à murmurer avec peine

Il sentit le sourire de Castiel se former sur sa peau alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture de baiser. Dean frissonna quand il sentit que son bourreau s'approchait de son jeans déformé.

Il sentit que ce dernier lui ouvrait son pantalon. Son vêtement maintenant par terre , Castiel poursuivit son cheminement. Castiel allait passer sa main dans son caleçon lorsque...

Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre au bunker. Il saisit son portable et éteignit son réveil.

Il se releva et fit les gros yeux en voyant l'énorme bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Oh bordel de merde! Avait-il vraiment de rêver de lui?

\- Oh putain. réalisa-t-il après quelques instants

Comment avait-il pu bander en pensant à son meilleur ami? Pourquoi rêvait-il de lui dans ce genre de situation était plus exacte? Il continua à fixer le vide avant de finalement se lever. Il prit une douche froide tout en pestant pour cette journée qui s'annonçait pourrie.

Il faillit tomber en sortant de la douche à cause de ce fichu tapis de merde. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre. Il aperçut Castiel assis à table , le journal en main qui lui lança un sourire . Il ne lui adressa pas vraiment la parole et partit se servir un café.

Il jura quand il se renversa la moitié de sa tasse sur lui par simple maladresse. De mauvaise humeur, il repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Tous ces affaires étaient au linge, il dut donc se résoudre à prendre le t-shirt d'hier.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de déjeuner, il aurait déjà du être parti depuis une demi heure. Il s'installa dans l'Impala, alors qu'il voulait enclencher le moteur, cette dernière ne démarra pas. Il tenta plusieurs fois de la faire démarrer mais rien.

Tout en pestant il quitta l'habitacle et ouvrit rapidement le capot. Il manquait vraiment plus que cela bordel. Bloqué dans sa colère , il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait.

Il s'assit à même le sol dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il entendit la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et Castiel monter les escaliers. Ce dernier lui lanca un sourire étonné.

\- Dean mais qu'est ce ..?

\- La voiture démarre pas, sais pas ce qui se passe.

\- Je te conduis si tu veux.

\- Ça va te mettre en retard.

\- Il y a pas de problème Dean, allez viens.

Dean releva le regard et vit Castiel lui sourire. Dean ne sut pas pourquoi mais il lui sourit à son tour. Castiel lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever , Dean s'en empara et se releva. Castiel le jaugea quelques instants. Depuis quand les yeux de Castiel étaient aussi beau?

Quoi!? Venait-il vraiment de penser cela? Oh putain il lui fallait vraiment une fille.

Il monta dans la voiture de Castiel , direction le garage.

.

Dean était nerveux. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes et donc il devait laisser sa fille à l'école. Il avait pris congé pour être présent pour ce fameux jour. Et le plus ironique c'était qu'il était bien plus nerveux que sa fille.

Il rejoignit Castiel en bas , qui buvait son café. Il l'embrassa et se colla à lui , la tête sur son épaule. Il respira profondément et essaya de se concentrer sur le journal que lisait son compagnon.

\- Ça va bien se passer Dean.

\- Je sais mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur mais c'est sa deuxième année maternelle, elle est habituée maintenant et on le devrait nous aussi.

\- A croire qu'elle s'adapte mieux que nous. ria-t-il doucement

\- Elle aura un peu du mal au début mais dès qu'elle trouvera ses copines , elle partira.

\- Ouais je sais. Je vais la chercher

Castiel se retourna et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Ils se sourirent avant que Dean monte à l'étage. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille , la porte entre ouvert il put voir Joy. Elle parlait et remuait les mains. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Pierre ... Papier... Ciseaux... dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Dean la vit serrer son petit poing et taper dans le vide. Il l'entendit rire alors qu'elle positionnait sa main dans son dos , la paume vers lui.

\- Pierre... Papier...Ciseaux...Et PUITS...

Elle fit un petit rond avec sa main , elle rit aux éclats quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis quand y avait-il puit?

\- Bien sur que si il existe le puits.bouda-t-elle avec une moue adorable. Ben si maintenant il y a...

Au bout de quelques instants , elle reprit.

\- Non c'est pas de la triche , c'est les règles.

Elle sourit avant de dire.

\- Ça doit faire longtemps que tu as plus joué à ce jeu Sam tu connais plus les règles.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur quand il entendit ce prénom. Il pensait sans arrêt à Sam et malgré les années passées depuis sa mort , il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et le fait que sa fille parle sans arrêt d'un fameux Sam n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Ce fameux Sam ressemblait tellement à son cadet disparut. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et rentra dans la pièce. Il fut acceuilli par un énorme sourire et un gros câlin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et descendit au rez de chaussée , ou Castiel les attendait pour partir à l'école.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean se réveillé par une bonne odeur lui traversant les narines. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil et aperçut l'heure affiché sur son cadran. 10h30! Bordel , ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas fait de grasses mat' malgré tous les dimanches qu'il avait vécu.

Il se leva après quelques instants et enfila rapidement un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise. Il bailla tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine , c'est dingue comme on pouvait dormir longtemps et être toujours crevé...

L'ancien chasseur arriva dans la cuisine et ce qu'il vit le surprit , Castiel se trouvait derrière les fourneaux. Crowley était déjà attablé à table et lisait son journal accompagné de son café noir.

Dean entra enfin dans la pièce et fut accueilli par un énorme sourire de la part de l'ex ange. Son cœur fit une chambardée sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Dean , tout en ne quittant pas des yeux , avança à reculons dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai fait des œufs. Crowley dit que je me débrouille bien. Je t'ai fait des lards aussi. dit-il en souriant

Dean prit place tandis que Castiel posait une assiette devant lui, il y avait mis deux œufs et des lards. Il lui versa un verre d'eau et repartit derrière les fours.

\- M'attendez pas pour manger , cela va refroidir.

\- Ça tombe bien je comptais pas le faire. ricana Crowley en prenant une bouchée

Dean se marra avant de prendre sa fourchette en main et enfourna une part d'œufs. Dean se mit a se tordre sur sa chaise dans l'espoir de voir ou en était Castiel.

\- T'inquiète pas Deano , ton amoureux va bientôt se ramener.

\- Ta gueule Crowley!

Crowley rit encore plus fort avant de prendre son assiette et de la ramener dans la cuisine. Castiel revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de son déjeuner.

Il le regarda évoluer dans la pièce et prendre place face à lui. Il se perdit dans les yeux du nouvel humain , bordel qu'est ce qu'ils étaient bleus! Son regard dériva vers sa bouche, il vit Castiel parler mais il était focalisé par ses lèvres.

Il fut réveillé par la main de Castiel sur la sienne. Il retira bien vite sa main sans faire attention au regard triste qu'il reçut par son geste précipité.

\- Euh.. Pardon Cas tu disais?

\- Je disais que...

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase , perdu encore dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps , il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand il était au travail, il ne cessait de penser à Castiel.

Il rêvait de lui presque toute les nuits et dès qu'il le voyait il se sentait bizarre. Toute cette situation l'énervait si bien qu'il s'en prenait à Castiel. Il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible et surtout de cesser les contacts physiques.

Il ne remarqua pas que tout cela faisait beaucoup de peine au brun , ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que Dean lui en veuille.

\- Dean?

\- Quoi? répondit-il un peu sèchement

\- Euh.. Je te demandais si tu sortais encore ce soir.

\- Ouais je sors.

\- Je peux t'accompagner? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Pourquoi faire? Tu as déjà quelqu'un de toute manière. dit-il ironiquement

\- Oui mais..

\- Non Cas, c'est les seuls moments où je suis tranquille , j'y vais seul!

\- D'accord Dean. Comme tu veux.

Le Winchester termina son repas puis parti rapidement laissant Castiel seul pour manger.

.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il sortait assez fréquemment. En fait depuis qu'il s'était mis a faire des rêves bizarres avec Castiel. Il n'avait rien trouve de mieux que de sortir pour se trouver une fille.

La plupart du temps il sortait et revenait bredouille. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas ramener une certaine fille pour coucher. Ce soir il comptait bien en choper une.

Il sortit dans un bar d'une rue voisine , il n'était pas encore venu dans celui ci , le trouvant trop ringard. Mais ce soir , il y rentra. Il fut happé par une odeur de cigarette et d'alcool.

Il sortit son sourire surfait tout en traversant le bar. Il vit quelques filles glousser et rougirent. Il le fit un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant au bar. Le barman lui apporta une bière ainsi qu'un verre de whisky.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que des midinettes viennent le trouver. Deux blondes siliconées s'accrochèrent a son bras , il regarda désespérément les énormes obus qu'il le narguait sans rien ressentir.

Avec classe et surtout une excuse bidon , il les repoussa. Elles firent la moue avant de s'éloigner. L'une d'elle glissa son numéro dans sa poche avant de sourire et de rejoindre son amie.

"Reprends-toi Dean!". Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il répondit non à deux jeunes adolescentes qui vinrent lui faire du gringe. Il ne savait plus à combien verres il en était mais il était désespéré.

Alors qu'il allait quitté le bar, une femme vint se mettre à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et fut décontenancé par ce qu'il vit. La jeune femme avait les cheveux assez foncé , qu'on aurait dit qu'il était noir. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'il fit les gros , bordel.

Cette femme était le portrait craché de... Non Dean ne pense pas à lui maintenant. pensa-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai ma chance vu que vous avez recalé toutes les autres filles mais vous êtes canon

\- Euh merci.

\- Ça vous dirait de venir chez moi?

\- Dis donc vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins vous. rit-il

\- Non en effet , alors?

Il regarda son verre quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux et sursauta quand il vit le visage de Castiel derrière ses paupières. Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune femme.

\- Oui , on y va.

Elle se leva gracieusement tandis que Dean prenait sa veste. Il la fit monter dans l'Impala et suivit ses indications alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge elle dit.

\- Je sais pas si ça t'intéresse de le savoir mais je m'appelle Cassidy.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant quelques instants. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et répondit

\- Dean.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a l'appartement de Cassidy. Ils se déshabillaient déjà dans le couloir alors ils étaient déjà nus quand ils atteignirent la chambre.

Cassidy se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant avec elle son amant. Dean se coucha sur elle tout en poursuivant le baiser enflammé. Durant tous les préliminaires , il avait tenté de penser à autre chose qu'a Castiel. Malgré qu'il était excité , après tout il ne contrôlait pas vraiment son corps , il ne ressentait aucun désir pour elle et cela le mettait en colère.

Si bien qu'a peine venait-elle de se mettre sur le lit qu'il la pénétra. Cela ne la dérangea pas vu qu'elle gémit fortement en lui griffant le dos. Il la pilonna quelques instants sans rien ressentir. Elle gémissait sous lui tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements.

Il gémit d'infortune alors qu'elle criait son nom. Allez Dean! s'énerva-t-il

Il commit l'erreur de fermer les yeux pendant l'acte , le visage souriant prit place dans son esprit. Les gémissements de la jeune femme furent remplacés par une voix plus rauque.

Alors qu'il augmentait la cadence , il se sentit venir. Honteux comme jamais , il jouit en pensant au visage de son meilleur ami. Il ne parvint pas a retenir le cri qui traversa sa gorge.

\- Cas!

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle , son amante vint se coucher sur lui.

\- Wouah. C'était merveilleux Dean. C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle Cas, ça vient d'ou? ria-t-elle

Il se leva précipitamment , il remit son boxer et récupéra son pantalon.

\- Je... Je dois y aller.

\- Attends.

\- Désolé.

Il prit ses affaires en mains et sortit de l'appartement.

.

Dean venait d'arriver devant les grilles de l'école. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux parents déjà présents , il se mit non loin de la grille et se penchait en espérant voir sa fille arriver.

Alors qu'il regardait le message de Castiel lui disant qu'il serait la dans 5 minutes, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna tout en fronçant les sourcils, il avait déjà vu ses yeux.

\- Dean?

\- Euh oui.

\- Oh ben dis donc ça fait un bail. Cassidy , tu te rappelles?

\- Oh oui Cassidy , ça date oui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? sourit-elle

\- Je... Je viens chercher ma fille.

\- Oh tu as une fille c'est super.

\- Oui et toi?

\- Je viens chercher mon neveu.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs conversations par la sonnette de l'école , les grilles s'ouvrirent et tous les enfants sortirent d'un coup. Il repéra rapidement son petit bout qui courait dans sa petit robe bleue.

\- Papa!

Elle courut dans ses bras et il la prit au vol, elle l'embrassa sur sa joue avant de lui faire un câlin. Il la posa par terre tandis qu'elle se réfugia derrière ses jambes quand elle vit la dame parlant a son papa la regarder.

Il vit un petit garçon courir dans les jambes de la brune avant de regarder de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui demander.

\- Tu es avec quelqu'un?

\- Oui.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , Castiel débarqua à ce moment là. Joy ayant vu son papa arriver , courut dans ses bras.

\- Daddy.

\- Hey ma puce!

Il l'accueillit dans ses bras avant de lui rendre son câlin. Il se précipita aux cotés de Dean et se crispa quand il le vit parler à une femme. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il passa sa main dans son dos tout en regardant Dean. Il vit l'air choqué de la femme tandis qu'il rapprochait Dean de lui.

\- Oh. comprit-elle

\- Cassidy, c'est Cas, mon mari.

\- Oh.. alors?

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

\- Ça je le voyais pas venir.

Castiel les regarda tous les deux attendant une réponse , qui ne vint pas. La jeune femme s'excusa avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Dean , leur fille entre eux deux. Dean attacha la petite avant de prendre place au volant.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean traîna pour rentrer. Il fit un long tour au volant de l'Impala avant de se décider à rentrer. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra dans le bunker.

Il vit Castiel , qui était assis jusque la , se lever rapidement. Dean aperçut un profond soulagement dans ses yeux , il ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l'énerva. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et descendit doucement les marches.

Il vit le nouvel humain se triturer les doigts et ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Dean enleva sa veste et la lança en travers de la pièce , elle atterrit sur la table.

\- Dean.Je me suis inquiété.

\- Pourquoi? J'ai pas six ans quand même. dit-il méchamment

\- Bien sur que non mais.. Tu n'es pas rentré , j'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose. dit-il d'une petite voix

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et sentit un élan de colère monter en lui. Castiel avait des cernes sous les yeux , comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et puis ses sourcils froncés et son regard inquiet lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs.

\- J'ai pas de comptes a te rendre Castiel! On est pas mariés à ce que je sache. cracha-t-il

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison.

Il baissa la tête et quitta la pièce non sans avoir soufflé qu'il lui avait fait des pancakes si il en voulait. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard triste de Castiel. Il voulut le rattraper pour s'excuser mais se désista.

Il s'énerva lorsqu'il vit le regard presque choqué de Crowley , attablé plus loin. Il secoua la tête résignée. Tout en passant devant le Winchester , il glissa.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Winchester.

Il partit rejoindre sa chambre , laissant Dean seul au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il ne revit pas Castiel de la journée , ce dernier resta renfermé dans sa chambre.

L'ex chasseur se sentit mal toute la journée , il voulut même aller toquer à la chambre de l'ex ange mais s'arrêta au dernier moment et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il vit Crowley amener une assiette dans la chambre de Castiel mais il ressortit quelques instants plus tard , avec l'assiette intact. Il se sentit coupable mais ne dit rien et partit se coucher.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque le lendemain, Castiel arriva avec le même regard éteint. Pour la première fois de sa vie , il ne sut pas quoi faire et resta silencieux face au brun.

Castiel le salua poliment avant de partir pour son travail. Dean empoigna une brioche et courut pour le rattraper.

\- Cas! Attends tu..

Castiel s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Je.. Tu n'as pas déjeuné.

\- Je n'ai pas faim mais merci Dean.

Et il repartit en direction de la porte. Il sortit en silence après un dernier signe de main. Dean resta immobile regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son meilleur ami.

Il fut coupé dans son observation par Crowley qui s'empara de la brioche dans un sourire.

\- Merci Deano. A toute'.

Il monta les escaliers tout en prenant son manteau et partit a son travail. Après avoir fini de s'être préparé , Dean fut lui aussi sur le chemin de son travail.

.

Dean s'installa au volant et démarra. Ils arrivèrent a un feu rouge lorsque Castiel prit la parole.

\- C'était qui?

\- Qui cela? répondit Dean automatiquement.

Il tourna la tête vers son homme et comprit rien qu'en voyant sa tête.

\- Oh elle.

\- Oui

\- Une ancienne amie , t'inquiète elle est rien pour moi.

\- Elle te dévorait des yeux.

Dean regarda a nouveau Castiel et vit ce dernier regarder par la fenêtre visiblement gêné de réagir comme cela. Il posa sa main sur son genou et Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je m'en fous Cas. C'est pas elle que j'aime. dit-il en souriant

Castiel sourit doucement avant de lui glisser un Mickey. Il se réinstalla et Dean démarra lorsque le feu vira au vert. Joy jouait avec sa natte lorsqu'elle dit.

\- Papa on a déjà écouté le groupe de Led ce matin on peut écouter le mien?

Castiel se mit a rire tandis que Dean le regarda faussement étonné.

\- Et ça te fais marrer toi, c'est une insulte de devoir écouter du Taylor dans ma caisse Cas.

\- Fais pas ton rabat joie, elle l'adore et puis il faut bien qu'elle me ressemble aussi déjà qu'elle aime tout tes vieux films et tes musiques d'un autre siècle.

\- Hey! Critique pas Led Zep et AC/DC on n'en fait plus de la musique comme cela.

\- Oh cela j'en suis sur.

\- Salaud! murmura-t-il pour les oreilles innocentes.

\- Je plaisante. sourit Castiel

La petite mit court à leurs échanges.

\- Allez papa s'il te plait.

Dean regarda sa petite fille dans le rétroviseur , elle faisait ses fameux puppys eyes , les mêmes que son papa.

\- Han bordel où tu as appris a faire cela?

\- Tonton Crowley a dit que Daddy le faisait souvent et que tu pouvais pas lui dire non. Il a dit que je savais très bien les faire moi aussi. dit-elle fièrement

Dean tourna la tête vers son mari et sourit quand il le vit pouffer entre ses mains.

\- Tu as gagné, on met Taylor.

Joy se mit a taper dans ses mains et chanta dès les premières notes de "Mine". Dean sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'il vit sa fille chanter parfaitement les paroles de sa chanson préférée. Son regard dériva vers son passager , il ria lorsqu'il vit Castiel articuler les paroles.

\- Alors tu aimes Taylor toi?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu connais les paroles Cas. sourit-il

\- Elle me la demande des fois en berceuse et vu que je connais pas bien "Hey Jude" je lui chante celle là. se justifia-t-il

\- Trouves toi tes excuses mais je sais que adores les chansons de cette gamine.

Ils se disputèrent gentiment pendant quelques instants avant que Castiel mette court a la discussion pour se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Alors ma puce, ça été ta journée?

\- Super cool j'ai retrouvé Jade et Max , on a joué à cache-cache et j'ai gagné.

\- C'est super cela , tu es très douée pour trouver des cachettes.

\- Et dans la classe tu as fait quoi? demanda Dean

\- On a joué avec des Legos et puis on a fait des dessins et aussi un puzzle mais j'arrivais pas à le faire mais Sam il m'a aidé et j'ai eu tout juste.

Castiel vit le regard de son homme se voiler a l'entente du nom de l'ami imaginaire. Il prit la main de son amoureux dans sa main tout en faisant semblant de rien en écoutant sa fille.

Dean n'intervint que quelques fois et resta silencieux plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Les deux hommes ne virent pas un grand dadais sourire tendrement aux dires de la petite , une main poser sur sa tête.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean rentra avec des pieds plombs. L'ambiance au bunker était lourde depuis une semaine. Castiel restait la plupart du temps silencieux ce qui agaçait très fortement Dean. Mais était-il en colère contre Castiel ou lui même ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que cela le mettait dans des états pas possible. Castiel n'avait plus ce petit sourire innocent à chaque fois que Dean lui parlait , il ne cuisinait plus des bons petits plats pour lui et l'évitait le plus possible.

Il voyait Crowley mal à l'aise a chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble , les repas étaient silencieux , sans vie. Même l'ancien démon n'osait plus sortir de blagues sachant très bien qu'elle tomberait à l'eau.

Dean descendit les marches à pas de souris. Il souffla quand il vit que personne n'était présent dans la pièce. Il défit sa veste avec lenteur avant de la mettre avec délicatesse sur une chaise.

Il ne vit que plus tard , Crowley attablé au fond de la pièce , un livre sur ses genoux.

\- Salut Deano , ça gaze?

\- Salut.

\- Mauvaise journée? demanda-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de son livre.

\- Ouais on peut dire ça. et toi?

\- Ça été, j'ai réussi a vendre cet appartement qui me donnait du fil a retordre depuis des mois.

\- Tu as vraiment du être convainquant c'était un vrai chantier.

\- Ouais le mec était un petit bourge, son père a les poches pleines de billets alors les travaux seront vites entamés.

\- Tu as une chance de cocu mec!

Il vit Crowley sourire. Il concentrait son attention sur ses doigts lorsqu'il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par l'ancien roi de l'enfer.

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Il avait des copies à corriger.

\- Je... Je t'ai rien demandé.

\- Tu allais le faire ou tu le pensais donc j'ai pris de l'avance.

\- Ouais ben tu as mal vu car j'allais pas te le demander.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire.

\- Tu devrais... peut être essayer de t'excuser.

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles bordel? M'excuser de quoi?

\- Tu sais très bien Deano.

\- C'est... C'est de ma faute si il est susceptible merde! se fâcha-t-il

\- Je ne faisais que donner mon avis.

\- Ouais ben la prochaine fois garde le! jeta-t-il en se levant

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il descendit les quatre marches rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il dut passer devant la chambre de Castiel. Il s'y arrêta quelques instants et garda le regard fixé sur la clinche.

Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Il mit son casque et enclencha le cd d'AC/DC tout en n'arrêtant pas de penser à ce que Crowley lui avait dit.

.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils avaient Joy. Leur bébé était vraiment parfait et leur bonheur était au plus complet. Joy était un bambin très souriant et intelligent.

Mais ces derniers mois, Dean n'était plus sorti avec ses collègues et aussi amis. Il arrivait souvent à l'ancien chasseur d'aller boire une verre avec Mike et Scott avant l'arrivée de la petite. Mais depuis qu'elle était là , il passait ses soirées renfermés a la maison et déclinait les invitations.

Castiel avait insisté pendant plusieurs jours pour qu'il accepte de sortir un peu et profiter d'une soirée entre amis. Après de nombreuses tentatives , le brun trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas y aller si bien que Castiel en était venu au menace.

Le professeur avait pu sortir quelques fois avec Amy et Andy pour se voir en dehors du travail. Dean l'encourageait d'ailleurs à chaque fois pour qu'il sorte mais lui restait chez eux.

Dean avait finalement accepté de sortir avec les deux garagistes ce soir après le travail. Castiel en profita pour rester à l'université pour finir des papiers importants. Crowley avait accepté avec un grand sourire de garder la petite.

Dean arriva avec un grand sourire dans le bar du coin, ils commandèrent des bières et se mirent a parler un peu de leurs vies respectives. Le jeune Winchester avait eu peur de révéler sa relation avec Castiel au début, car ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient réagir.

Il ne sut plus vraiment comment ils l'apprirent mais ils ne dirent rien et ne firent que le féliciter pour la venue de sa fille. Il avait même été présent pour le mariage.

Ils plaisantèrent tout en buvant une tournée. Plus tellement habitué de boire autant , Dean se sentait déjà stone mais incroyablement bien. Il prit un double whisky ainsi qu'une bière.

Il accepta avec joie lorsque Mike leur proposèrent une partie de billard , putain qu'est ça datait sa dernière partie! Il ria aux éclats lorsque Scott se prit un vent par une charmante serveuse qu'il tentait de draguer depuis le début de la soirée.

Trop parti dans sa partie , il ne vit pas son portable en silencieux vibrer sur la table entre la dizaine de bière.

.

Castiel regarda l'heure sur sa montre , il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit l'heure tardive. Il avait promis a Crowley de venir reprendre la petite avant 23h et il était presque minuit.

Il rangea ses affaires avec hâte , remit ses papiers sur le bureau et mit les nombreux bics a leurs places. Il ferma la petite lumière de son bureau avant de sortir et de le fermer a clefs.

Il enfila son manteau tout en sortant. Il réajusta son col et remit sa bandoulière correctement. Il poussait sur le bouton d'ouverture de sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit.

\- Hey mais c'est le petit gay!

Il fronça les sourcils tout en se retournant. Un homme blond du trentaine d'années peinait sur ses pieds , il avait visiblement bu et était saoul.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- C'est le gay de l'univ pas vrai?

\- Monsieur vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous êtes saoul.

\- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire okay! se fâcha-t-il

\- Monsieur, je ne veux pas de problèmes je veux juste rentrer chez moi et vous devriez faire pareil..

\- J'ai plus de chez moi a cause de toi. Alors si tu auras des problèmes.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. répondit-il confus

\- Je me suis fait viré et devine quoi il prenne un PD a ma place!

Il s'avança furieusement vers Castiel. Ce dernier grimaça quand il sentit l'odeur de l'homme. C'était un mélange de cigarette , d'alcool et aussi de pisse.

\- Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez perdu votre emploi mais je n'ai rien a voir la dedans. La place était libre quand je suis arrivé et ils m'ont engagés.

\- Les gens comme toi mériteraient de crever sur un bûcher. Vous êtes des abominations.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui feriez mieux de brûler pour vos paroles. J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant je rentre chez moi.

Il tourna le dos au blond. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le bras et le retourna. Il lui flanqua une droite qui fit tomber Castiel.

L'ancien être céleste n'eut pas le temps de répliquer , l'homme lui versa une averse de coups. Il se déchaînait tandis que le jeune papa se sentait partir dans les vapes.

Il tressauta quand son agresseur se mit a le taper avec ses pieds dans les cotes , il cria de douleur. Il tenta de se relever plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait , il n'avait plus de forces.

Il entendit une voix lointaine crier. Les coups cessèrent pendant que quelqu'un l'empoignait et le retournait. Il vit le visage d'Andy avant de tomber dans inconscience.

.

Dean marcha difficilement jusqu'à la petite table ou restait un fond de bière. Il riait aux éclats suite a une blague de son compagnon. Il s'assit lourdement sur son tabouret tout en prenant son portable.

Il se concentra avec difficulté sur son téléphone. Il vit plusieurs appels en absence , trois d'un numéro inconnu et six de Crowley. Il sonna à sa messagerie tout en souriant à Mike qui lui tendait une autre bière.

Son visage pâlit a mesure qu'il écoutait le message. Il raccrocha précipitamment et se leva d'une traite , vu son état d'ébriété il faillit tomber mais son collègue le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Dean? demanda Scott inquiet

\- Je... A l'hôpital.

\- Quoi? posa Mike

\- Je.. Il faut que j'aille... à l'hôpital.

\- Okay... Okay on t'y emmènes.

Ils sortirent rapidement aidant Dean à marcher. Ils se dépochent de monter dans un taxi. Tous le monde était silencieux dans l'habitacle , personne n'osait briser le silence.

Le chauffeur venait a peine de s'arrêter lorsque Dean sortit du taxi. Ses amis se hâtèrent a ses cotés car le jeune mécanicien était peu sûr sur ses jambes.

Il ne sut pas comment il y arriva mais il courut jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il sortit avec hâte de l'ascenseur et regarda partout. Il aperçut le parrain de sa fille ainsi qu'Andy. Il se mit a courir.

Dean arrive essoufflé tout près des deux hommes. Il vit le maxi cosy de sa fille sur la chaise tandis que l'écossais parlait avec le physicien.

\- Ou est-il? paniqua-t-il

\- Dans sa chambre , il dormait mais le médecin dit qu'il est réveille.

\- Quel chambre?

\- 1035

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'élança , il chercha la chambre de Castiel et dès qu'il l'a trouva , il entra.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter , ses larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son mari sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'œil tellement gonflé que sa paupière se fermait alors qu'il le regardait. Son visage était gonflé et plusieurs entailles lui barrait le visage. Il était torse nu et Dean pouvait voir de grosses ecchymoses sur ses cotes , il devait en avoir des cassées, son bras droit était dans le plâtre.

Dean s'avança et prit place sur la chaise. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur ventre et se mit a pleurer. Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il sentit Castiel caresser ses cheveux de sa main tremblante.

.

Joy était épuisée. Elle était tombée comme une masse après le bain. Elle dormait dans les bras de Castiel lorsque Dean revint de sa douche. Il sourit tendrement lorsqu'il entendit son homme murmurer les paroles de Love Story de Taylor Swift.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son amoureux et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta a l'étage suivi par Castiel.

Il posa délicatement sa petite fille dans son lit et la borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Castiel allumait la petite veilleuse en forme d'ange.

Il prit la main de son homme et partit en direction de sa chambre a coucher non sans avoir vu la jeune chienne s'installer devant la porte de la chambre de la petite.

Sam était installé sur le bord du lit , il veillait le sommeil de la petite depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans le salon. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de s'éclipser , il reviendrait a l'aube.

.

Joy se mit a se débattre. Elle cauchemardait encore une fois mais cette fois ci son rêve était plus effrayant que les autres. Un jeune garçon était sur le sol, du sang partout autour de lui.

Elle fut réveillé par des secousses, quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva au garçon de son rêve. Il la secouait tandis qu'elle se mettait a pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit du sang sur la tête du garçon.

Elle continuait de pleurer lorsque Sam arriva dans la pièce. Il poussa violemment le garçon contre son étagère , si bien qu'elle s'écroula. Asia rentrait dans la pièce quand Joy se leva et courut.

Dean débarqua dans la pièce et attrapa sa fille. Elle tremblait et pleurait.

\- Ma puce hey? Hey qu'est ce qui...

Il arrêta net sa phrase lorsqu'il vit l'étagère complètement démolie. Il frotta le dos de sa fille et tenta de la calmer. Il n'entendit pas son cadet lui dire

\- Elle va bien Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur elle.

La petite s'endormit épuisée par ses pleurs tandis que Dean la prenait avec lui dans leur lits. Il n'arriva pas a s'endormir facilement cette nuit-là.


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Castiel n'avait plus parlé à Dean. Le Winchester avait plusieurs fois hésiter a entamer la conversation avant de se rétracter. Mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'agir.

Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Il faisait les 100 pas devant sa chambre depuis au moins 5 min. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que Castiel ne lui ai pas encore fait la remarque d'aller ruminer ailleurs.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Crowley qui sortait de sa propre chambre. Il s'arrêta net et croisa les bras.

\- Quoi? le questionna Dean

\- Ce serait plutôt a moi de te le demander. Tu vas user le sol pour finir..Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Dans le couloir? posa-t-il

\- Oui il est pas à toi a ce que je sache.

\- Du calme Deano. Je me pose juste des questions.

\- Désolé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour frapper ?

\- Je... Je sais pas quoi lui dire après. confia-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser.

\- Je... Ouais.

\- Et après tu l'invites à sortir.

\- Quoi? On fait pas ça entre mec c'est..

\- Dean, joue pas au con avec moi.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Fais pas dans le déni , je sais tout. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- De quoi tu parles? arriva-t-il a articuler

\- Tu l'aimes. lâcha Crowley

Il vit Dean pâlir et sut qu'il venait de se prendre une claque. Il était assez satisfait que ce soit tombé sur lui.

\- Il t'aime aussi tu sais. Il n'attend que cela.

\- La preuve il ne me parle plus. dit-il amèrement

\- La faute à qui?

Dean baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Crowley ferma sa porte et passa tout près de lui.

\- Lance toi sinon , tu risques de le perdre.

Il tapa sur son épaule et partit dans le sens opposé. Dean le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers la porte 39. Il leva le bras et se lança. Il tapa à la porte et attendit plusieurs instants avant d'entendre la voix de Castiel résonner de l'autre coté de la porte.

Il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il devait avouer que sa voix lui avait manqué. Il souffla avant de se faufiler a l'intérieur.

.

Dean avait pris place sur le lit d'hôpital. Castiel était couché sur lui , le jeune Winchester avait délicatement passer ses mains sur son ventre , en dessous de ses côtes.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré que son homme dormait sur lui. Il était inquiet car il voyait Castiel respirer difficilement et parfois grimacer dans son sommeil. Il ne faisait que lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

C'était lui aussi qui avait poussé sur l'anti-douleur pour son amoureux , celui ne voulant pas s'y résoudre. Et depuis l'ex ange était tombé endormi.

Il tenta de se faufiler tout en ne réveillant pas Castiel mais ce fut peine perdue. Il venait à peine de mettre un pied par terre que Castiel ouvrait l’œil. Le gauche étant toujours gonflé.

\- Dean?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé Cas'.

\- Où est ce que tu vas?

\- Je vais te laisser dormir encore un peu. Je vais aller voir comment va la petite et Crowley, je vais revenir d'accord?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Dean lui sourit avant de se pencher et de lui poser un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Dean l'embrassa sur le front et enfila sa veste puis quitta la pièce. Il descendit rapidement et a peine était-il sorti qu'il héla un taxi.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'université. Andy lui avait donné une maigre description du salopard qui s'en était pris à Cas et Dean comptait bien le ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était assez grand, blond et portait une veste bleue.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il revint à l'université , après tout quel crétin resterait là tout en sachant qu'il venait d'y tabasser un gars.

Dean avait le mince espoir que cet enfoiré ne soit pas loin en train de cuver dans sa propre pisse. Il marcha quelques instants et commençait a traverser lorsqu'il vit un mec ressemblant a la description. Il peinait sur ces jambes tout en parlant a une jeune femme. Ce n'est quand s'approchant de plus près qu'il vit qu'il portait une veste de couleur bleu.

Il le retourna et la blonde s'éclipsa de suite. Quand le mec lui fit face il lui colla une violente droite. Encore saoul , l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'écroula au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Il se toucha le nez qui saignait abondamment.

\- Mec c'est quoi ton problème?

Dean ne lui répondit pas et le tapa a nouveau. Il enchaîna les coups jusqu'à ce que le mec commence a tomber dans l'inconscience , cela ne l'arrêta pas et il continua. Il le prit par les pans de sa veste et lui refit le portrait. Il allait lui donner un crochet du droit lorsque quelqu'un arrêta son poing.

Il lâcha le blond qui s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol et se retourna.

\- Dean arrête.

\- Laisse moi tranquille Andy! jeta-t-il

Il s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup lorsqu'Andy le poussa pour le faire reculer.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Castiel voudrais cela! Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau!

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Cas! Il mérite dix fois pire! s'énerva-t-il

\- Je sais et je te comprends mais pense à ton mari et a ta fille.

Cela eut don de le calmer. Il repoussa le physicien et repartit dans le sens inverse.

Il passa voir Crowley et Joy avant de repartir vers l'hôpital. Quand il arriva Castiel était réveillé et malgré son visage gonflé , Dean put voir le regard noir de son amoureux sur lui.

Dean entra presque honteusement dans la pièce.

\- J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Andy à ce que je vois. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?

\- Je lui ai rendu la pareille.

\- Dean. réprimanda-t-il

\- Tu voulais que je reste là sans rien faire?

\- J'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- J'ai failli te perdre a cause de cet enfoiré , il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Il s'approcha de Castiel et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et huma l'odeur de son homme.

\- Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais Cas.

\- Tu ne perdras pas Dean. Je t'aime pour toujours.

Il sourit avant de glisser un bisou en dessous de son oreille.

.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Joy. Malgré qu'elle soit bien pelotonnée entre ses deux papas elle eut beaucoup de mal a ouvrir les yexu. Après de nombreuses caresses capillaires de Dean et des petits bisous de Castiel, elle se réveilla.

Dean sourit en voyant sa fille se frotter les yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en descendant les escaliers. Il l'amena tout près de Castiel, il lui glissa un bisou dans les cheveux et embrassa son homme.

Il mit sa fille sur le divan et amena le petit déjeuner sur la petite table du salon. Il vit Asia se précipiter vers sa maîtresse , il rigola lorsqu'il vit la gueule de la chienne être pris en otage comme coussin.

Elle glissa des léchouilles sur sa joue avant de rester tranquille pendant que le bambin reposait sa tête. Ils amenèrent les céréales ainsi que le jus d'orange et mangèrent tous ensemble sur la table du salon.

Dean observa sa fille manger doucement son bol de Cocapics. Il s'inquiétait pour sa fille et il devait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier dans sa chambre mais pour l'instant il devait l'apprêter pour l'école.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Castiel lui prit la main. Il lui sourit et reprit une cuillerée.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean rentra dans la chambre de Castiel. Ce dernier était installé derrière son bureau, de la ou il était Dean pouvait voir qu'il travaillait sur ses cours. Castiel ne se retourna pas.

\- Crowley , je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas envie de manger donc si c'est pour me...

\- Cas'.

Castiel se tourna face à lui. Il avait l'air étonné de le voir dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge et se mit comme il faut sur sa chaise.

\- Dean mais..

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant que tu travailles mais je me suis dit que..

\- Dean, non pas que tu me déranges mais je dois vraiment..

\- Je suis désolé. dit-il précipitamment

\- De...De quoi? demanda-t-il

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, c'était méchant et je m'excuse , j'aurais pas du te dire cela.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse , tu as raison. Tu ne me dois rien et mon attitude était disproportionnée.

\- Cas mais...

\- Je vais partir, ce sera mieux pour tous le monde. Je te laisserais vivre ta vie tranquillement et je vivrais la mienne.

\- Quoi non! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes tu peux pas.

\- Ce sera mieux ainsi.

\- Non, tu as pas le droit! s'énerva-t-il

Il l'empoigna et le colla au mur.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire. Comment tu peux penser cela!?

\- Peut être parce que tu me l'a fais comprendre Dean! cria-t-il a son tour

Il le repoussa si fort que Dean crut tomber pendant quelques instants. Il retrouva son équilibre et fit face à Castiel.

\- Je m'excuse pour cela! Je le pensais pas, merde! Tu peux pas partir. termina-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Et si je le voulais Dean?

\- Non tu peux pas nous... m'abandonner... pas toi.

Ils se jaugeaient du regard , chacun lançant des éclairs. Cette dispute révélait tout et pourtant ils ne voyaient rien.

\- Toi , moi et Crowley , c'est... c'est tout ce qui me reste. On forme une famille. Si tu pars je...

\- Tu me rejettes Dean. Je m'inquiète pour toi et toi tu...

\- Je... Je suis désolé Cas. répéta-t-il

\- J'avais compris la première fois! se fâcha-t-il

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir dit cela. On doit resté soudés et c'était stupide de te sortir cela car tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire Dean?

\- Je... Je tiens a toi Cas.

\- Le problème vient de moi , Dean je dois partir il faut que...

\- Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème!? se fâcha Dean

\- Je t'aime voilà ce qu'il y a! cria-t-il un bon coup

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dévoiler sous le coup de la colère. Il vit Dean ouvrir la bouche en grand avant de la refermer. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il devait partir de là!

Il prenait sa veste et courait jusqu'à le salon. Il entendait Dean l'interpeller derrière lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Alors qu'il allait gravir les marches , une main lui empoigna le poignet.

On le fit se retourner. Il vit le regard vert de Dean se refermer et il plaqua précipitamment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Castiel était rentré de l'hôpital et il en avait marre. Deux semaines qu'il ne pouvait rien faire car le médecin avait eu la merveilleuse idée de dire à Dean qu'il devait se reposer.

Le Winchester était donc sans arrêt sur son dos et ne le laissait rien faire. Il vaguait dans toute la maison, pour faire la vaisselle, la lessive, le linge pendant que Castiel était obligé de le regarder faire.

Le seul truc qu'il lui était permis c'était de jouer avec leur fille et d'aller faire pipi. Super comme journée , heureusement que le magnifique de sa fille était là pour illuminer sa journée car passer plusieurs heures sans Dean était ennuyant. Il adorait passer chaque instant avec son bébé.

Et le pire de tout c'est que Dean ne lui faisait plus l'amour et cela était vraiment énervant. Le médecin avait précisé qu'il ne devait avoir aucune activité physique dans son état et donc qu'il devait rester au calme. Mais qui a dit que le sexe était une activité physique?

Donc en plus de s'ennuyer , il était frustré! Sa seule consolation était qu'il voyait que Dean n'était pas en reste non plus. Castiel avait tenté une approche il y a plusieurs nuits mais Dean l'avait repoussé délicatement en lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Castiel avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis sans succès.

Il était installé dans le divan. Dean venait de coucher leur fille depuis quelques instants et il était descendu pour faire a manger. Castiel n'avait pas décroché un seul moment des yeux son corps.

Il suivait son évolution dans la pièce avec attention. Son regard dériva vers ses fesses pour remonter vers sa chute de reins. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur tout en regardant son homme derrière les fourneaux. Il se permit de se lever et de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Sans faire un bruit , il se glissa dans son dos et passa ses mains sur son ventre. Dean sursauta avant de caresser sa main doucement. Castiel se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son cou. Il posa quelques baisers derrière son oreille, il sourit quand il entendit son mari gémir.

\- Cas?

\- J'ai envie de toi Dean. lui murmura-t-il

\- On a déjà dit que.. voulut-t-il dire d'une voix rauque

\- Dean s'il te plait. Je me sens mieux maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il fut convainquant car Dean se retourna et lui prit violemment la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement , Castiel lui prit la tête pour l'approcher de lui tandis que Dean lui enlevait son t-shirt.

Maladroitement, ils arrivèrent a monter les marches. Tout en continuant a s'embrasser , ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre a coucher. Ils se déshabillèrent avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Quand ils furent nus , Dean le prépara délicatement à l'aide de ses doigts en l'embrassant sur le torse. Castiel donna son accord et Dean le pénétra en douceur. Ils firent l'amour lentement cette nuit-là.

.

Dean déposa sa fille à l'école. Il l'amena dans la cour et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Joy le salua de la main et partit rejoindre sa copine. La maîtresse forma les rangs pour aller en classe.

Joy sourit a Sam tandis qu'il posait sa main sur sa tête. Il lui caressa les cheveux et avança avec elle dans le bâtiment. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux ainsi que de leurs manteaux.

Joy partit s'installer dans l'atelier de dessin et sourit quand Sam vint la rejoindre. Il prit place à sa droite et la regarda colorier un petit cheval.

\- Ma puce? l'interpella-t-il

\- Oui dit-elle en relevant la tête

\- Tu viens me dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? demanda-t-il d'une douce voix

\- Je veux pas en parler. argumenta-elle d'une petite voix

\- Je sais que tu as eu peur ma puce et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été la au début mais... Mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé d'accord?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Qu'est ce que tu as vu?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

\- Je sais que c'est pas facile mon ange mais je dois le savoir d'accord?

\- J'ai vu un garçon et il était mort. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- Hey, ne pleures pas d'accord. Tu sais bien que je suis là pour veiller sur toi hein?

\- Oui je sais.

\- Est ce que le garçon dans ta chambre était celui de ton rêve?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal Joy?

\- Non. Il m'a fait peur car il m'a réveillé.

\- Bien. Est ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose?

\- Je sais pas. Je crois.

\- Tu te souviens?

\- Il criait. J'ai pas très bien compris.

\- D'accord, c'est pas grave ma puce. Allez continue ton coloriage, je reviens tous a l'heure d'accord.

Elle aquiesca de la tête. Il posa un bisou sur son front et s'éclipsa.


	13. Chapter 13

L'ambiance au bunker changea du tout au tout. Durant les premiers temps, ils essayèrent de ne rien dire à Crowley mais ce fut vain. Car il le vit assez rapidement , sa raison " Le sourire idiot qui traîne sur la tête de Castiel tiens!" avait-il dit.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ,Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas très proche. C'était Dean qui l'avait embrassé ce jour là et il le faisait toujours mais dès que Castiel voulait le toucher autrement il sursautait. Il n'acceptait pas encore autant de rapprochements et repoussait généralement l'ancien être céleste.

Castiel était très heureux d'être maintenant avec Dean mais il était malheureux de voir que celui refusait qu'il le touche la main ou bien qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Mais il ne faisait rien paraître car il voyait bien que c'était difficile aussi pour Dean de le repousser.

Le Winchester se confondait toujours en excuses avant de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Castiel souriait alors et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave.

Il y avait des jours ou Castiel était au plus mal. Il était avec Dean et pourtant il le sentait si loin de lui , parfois c'est comme s'il se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui et pour le professeur c'était très difficile à supporter.

Ils étaient tous attablés à table. Dean et Castiel l'un à coté de l'autre face à un Crowley ravi par son plat de pâtes réalisé durant l'après midi. Ils parlaient tranquillement tout en dégustant leurs assiettes. Castiel était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui , tout en picorant dans l'assiette , il observait l'homme qu'il aimait rire avec Crowley.

Il souriait comme un imbécile tout en regardant Dean sortir sa blague au vendeur immobilier. Sans se contrôler il posa sa main innocemment sur la jambe du chasseur. Dean sursauta et cogna son genou contre la table, Castiel retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Il baissa la tête et but une gorgée de sa bière , Dean se racla la gorge avant de déposer sa fourchette. Crowley les observait un à un , Castiel s'excusa et quitta la table. L'ex démon vit Dean se décomposer en regardant Castiel quitter la pièce.

Ils ne revirent pas Castiel avant 20 heures au soir pour la soirée cinéma. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit Castiel se mettre sur le fauteuil indépendant et non pas à coté de lui comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Même s'il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de tous ces contacts , il aimait quand l'angelot venait poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Quand il riait tellement fort qu'on entendait plus rien du film , quand il s'endormait et ronflait doucement.

Crowley se laissa tomber sur le divan avec les pop-corn. Alors qu'il enclenchait le film, Dean ne lâchait pas Castiel du regard. Le brun se coucha et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran. Le mécanicien ne regarda pratiquement rien du film , n'y ayant pas le cœur.

Seul le rire de Crowley brisait le silence de la pièce. Le film toucha à sa fin , Dean le comprit lorsqu'il vit Castiel se lever et s'étirer. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit le t-shirt se relever un peu, montrant une partie de son ventre.

Castiel les salua et partit en direction des chambres, Dean se hâta pour le suivre. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et trois semaines que Castiel l'avait rejoint la nuit. Dean sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il ne vit pas Castiel dans son lit.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte, observant sa chambre désespérément vide. Au bout de quelques instants , il entra au ralenti dans la pièce. Il enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt. Il ne savait pas quoi faire , devait-il rejoindre Castiel ou bien attendre que l'ange craque?

Il s'installa dans son lit et entendit son subconscient lui crier " Lâche!". Il ne l'écouta pas et se coucha dans ses draps. Il essaya de s'endormir mais rien n'y faisait , il ne quittait pas des yeux son réveil et voyait défiler les longues minutes. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne pourrait pas s'endormir. Pas sans sentir le souffle chaud de Castiel dans sa nuque, non sans sa main poser sur son torse , sans son odeur. Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce.

Il marcha à pas de souris en direction de la chambre de Castiel. Le mécano ouvrit délicatement la porte et s'y glissa. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet et Dean entendait le brun respirer.

Il hésita quelques instants pour finir pas soulever le drap. Il se faufila dans le lit et se rapprocha du dormeur. En tremblotant un peu , il posa sa main sur le torse de Castiel. Que ferait-il si ce dernier le repoussait?

Il souffla de soulagement lorsque Castiel prit sa main et le posa sur son pectoral. Maladroitement , le chasseur se rapprocha du corps du dormeur et respira son odeur.

Il ne vit pas Castiel sourire dans un demi sommeil. Il s'endormit ensuite à son tour.

.

Aujourd'hui Joy fêtait ses 5 ans. Castiel , Dean et Crowley avait organisé une merveilleuse fête en l'honneur de leur princesse. Leur maison était envahie de décoration et de ballons. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa fille dans sa robe de princesse.

C'était Castiel qui était revenu avec cette robe rose accompagnée d'un diadème. La fillette avait sauté de joie en voyant cet habit de cérémonie. Et depuis deux jours, elle ne voulait plus l'enlever. Elle allait trouver tous le monde pour dire qu'elle était la reine de la soirée sous le regard attendri de ses papas.

Joy avait accueilli une dizaine de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Elle était en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux , elle avait reçu énormément de barbies ou de poupées. Elle sauta de joie en voyant que sa meilleure copine lui avait offert le nouveau CD de Muse.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel et Dean d'offrir leur cadeau , ils l'apportèrent à eux deux car ce dernier était imposant. Il y avait réfléchi plusieurs fois et après de nombreuses réflexions, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ce cadeau.

Ils posèrent le paquet au pied de la petite fille , elle déballa délicatement l'emballage. Ces yeux s'émerveillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le cadeau de ses papas. C'était une magnifique guitare acoustique.

Elle sauta de joie et essaya de jouer quelques notes. Dean s'abaissa à son niveau et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille. Elle ne put se retenir de crier

\- Je vais avoir des cours de guitare.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son papa et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva ensuite dans les bras de Castiel.

\- Merci papa et Daddy , vous êtes les meilleurs papas du monde!

Castiel lui caressa ses cheveux avant de la déposer par terre. Alors qu'elle jouait avec sa guitare , elle fut interpellé par Crowley. Il lui mit un bandeau sur ses yeux et lui prit sa main pour l'emmener dehors.

Crowley sourit lorsqu'il la chienne soutenir la petite au cas ou elle tomberait. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il s'abaissa et lui murmura qu'elle pouvait enlever son bandeau.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle vit un magnifique cheval blanc de trois ans dans la jardin. Il avait un nœud bleu sur son cou , elle courut tout près de lui sous les acclamations de tous les invites.

Les deux amoureux regardèrent le cheval , la bouche ouverte. Putain Crowley avait acheté un cheval! Tous les enfants se pressèrent vers l'animal, alors que Joy en caressait son encolure les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Il a trois ans ma puce et il est à toi.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Oui. sourit-il

\- Dis il s'appelle comment tonton Crowley?

\- Et bien figure toi qu'il n'a pas encore de nom , tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un garçon. Tu sais comment tu veux l'appeler?

Elle hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Zeppelin.

Dean ria au éclats en entendant la réponse de sa fille. Il prit Castiel par les épaules.

\- Ça c'est notre fille. dit-il fièrement

Ils virent Crowley prendre leur filles pour la monter sur le cheval. Elle tint fermement les reines tandis que Crowley la faisait marcher. Elle lança un sourire éclatant et leur fit signe. Inconsciemment ils répondirent et lui firent coucou. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle disait bonjour à Sam qui venait des les rejoindre.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean ouvrit les yeux lentement, il se mit a tâter le lit. Il se releva lorsqu'il ne sentit pas Castiel à coté de lui. Il regarda partout dans la pièce mais aucune présence du brun. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et regarda Castiel finir de se raser. Il sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Castiel se ressuya le visage et se retourna.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit le voyeur. Dean s'approcha et ramassa le dernier bout de crème à raser qu'il lui restait sur le visage. Il se pencha ensuite et déposa un bisou sur les lèvres de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas , trop étonné par initiative du chasseur. Dean passa ensuite sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel et tenta de remettre les cheveux en place. Il abandonna et sourit , son regard dériva vers le regard incrédule de Castiel.

\- Dean.

\- Cas, je suis désolé.

\- De... de quoi?

\- Je.. Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme avant et je suis désolé de te repousser quelques fois mais j'ai... J'ai jamais connu cela avant et le fait que tu sois un mec. Çà me perturbe vachement mais..

\- Tu veux arrêter? dit-il d'une petite voix

\- Quoi? NON! cria-t-il

Castiel fit les gros yeux devant la réaction de Dean. Le Winchester reprit plus doucement.

\- Non je... Je veux pas arrêter c'est juste que je sais pas si... Si je serais un jour capable de te toucher vraiment. J'ai...

\- Mais tu me touches là. fit remarquer Castiel innocemment.

\- Je parle pas de touchers dans ce sens là Cas. dit-il honteusement

\- Tu parles de sexe?

Dean ferma les yeux devant la délicatesse de son compagnon. Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il fit face à un Castiel interrogatif. La tête penché sur le coté témoignait de son intérêt pour la réponse.

Il ne put pas répondre et ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Castiel.

\- Je te dégoûte?

\- Non c'est pas..

\- Alors c'est quoi? dit-il avec énervement

\- Tu es mec et je suis..

\- Je suis un homme aussi et je vois pas où il est le problème , je t'aime comme tu es.

\- Cas.. Je..

\- Laisse tomber. Je suis en retard.

Il bouscula légèrement Dean en passant et quitta la pièce laissant un Dean abasourdi. Il sortit à son tour et passa devant la cuisine. Il vit Crowley attablé dégustant son café , le journal dans la main.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Cas?

\- Il vient de partir précipitamment.

\- Il n'a rien dit?

\- Ben au revoir Deano. Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- Ta gueule Crowley.

\- Te pose pas trop de questions et vit simplement..

\- De quoi tu parles? dit-il avec énervement

\- Tu sais très bien Deano. Te bloques pas sur des attitudes machos sinon tu risques de le perdre.

Il s'écroula sur la chaise lui faisant face. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

\- Alors tu dois être honnête avec lui. Il mérite bien cela non?

\- Je veux pas qu'il s'en aille. confia-t-il

\- Alors c'est pas avec lui que tu dois être honnête mais avec toi même. Tu sais très bien que ce sera pas facile mais c'est toujours comme cela. Passe pas à coté de cela, tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie sinon.

Crowley plia son journal et se leva. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Winchester, il la tapota avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

\- Crowley, qu'est ce que je dois faire?

\- A toi de voir Deano! Je t'ai donné mon avis.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce. Dean but un café et partit lui aussi pour son travail. Dean eut la tête ailleurs toute la journée. Il toqua au bureau de Jim pour lui demander de quitter le garage plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Son patron accepta de suite et lui donna la permission de partir lorsque ça l'arrangeait. Dean avait décidé d'aller chercher Castiel à l'université. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et savait ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne désirait pas attendre plus de temps pour lui dire.

Il se mit au volant de l'Impala et démarra rapidement. Il roula en direction de l'université et arriva bien trop tôt devant le bâtiment. Il avait au moins 15 minutes d'avance avant que Castiel sorte de la fin de ses cours.

Il essaya de se divertir avec du classique rock mais il ne faisait que triturer ses mains et loucher sur l'heure de l'auto-radio. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur et se recoiffa rapidement. Il se sentit ridicule lorsqu'il sentit s'il ne puait pas de la bouche , pour être sur il prit un chewing-gum.

Il prit ensuite le parfum qui se trouvait dans la boite a gants , il appliqua plusieurs fois le jet sur son cou. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur l'heure et fut soulagé de voir que la sonnerie allait bientôt sonner.

La sonnette regarda fébrilement des élèves quitter l'école. Il sentit son coeur faire une chambardée lorsqu'il vit Castiel sortir accompagné d'Andy. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et en fit le tour.

Il interpella le brun et vit de l'étonnement se former sur son visage. Il lui fit coucou et lui sourit maladroitement. Il vit Castiel saluer Andy avant de diriger vers lui.

\- Dean? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Mais j'avais ma voiture. dit-il en la montrant

\- Je sais mais j'insiste.T'inquiète pas pour elle, je te conduirais demain.

\- Comme tu veux Dean.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Castiel s'attacha sans décrocher un mot. Dean s'installa au volant et enclencha le contact. Alors qu'il allait démarrer , Castiel brisa le silence.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce matin. Ma réaction était des plus puérile.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser Cas. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je... Je veux pas te perdre d'accord? Je tiens à toi et je sais je te le montre pas souvent mais c'est vrai. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal involontairement. Mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts alors tu es encore d'accord d'essayer avec moi.

Il vit Castiel ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il le regarda attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

\- Tu en penses quoi? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viens de me dire. confia-t-il

\- Tu es d'accord? demanda-t-il avec espoir

\- Bien sur Dean!

Dean ne cacha pas son soulagement et souffla un bon coup.

\- C'est toi qui me repoussait , j'ai toujours été sur de mes sentiments. poursuivit-il

\- Oh merci Cas!

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il démarra et ne repoussa pas la main de Castiel qui vint se mettre avec la sienne sur le levier de vitesse.

.

Dean n'avait plus moyens de se reposer. Depuis qu'il avait donné la guitare à sa fille , elle ne la lâchait plus. Elle jouait sans cesse sans jamais s'arrêter. Il devait batailler pour qu'elle la laisse sur son socle la nuit.

Il avait engagé Mélinda, une jeune étudiante, qui venait lui donner des cours après ses cours. Joy apprenait très vite et savait presque jouer un morceau. Elle répétait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle était obstinée et ne voulait pas laisser tomber tant qu'elle ne réussissait pas la note. Elle était très concentré à chacun de ses cours et Dean et Castiel étaient très fier de leur fille.

Elle avait un talent énorme pour la musique et elle voulait absolument réussir à jouer un morceau du chanson de Taylor Swift. Dean qui n'appréciait pas vraiment cette musique n'entendait plus que cela depuis 2 semaines.

Il faisait une overdose de country et se demandait comment il tenait encore le coup. Peut-être était-ce le magnifique sourire qui bordait le visage de sa fille lorsqu'elle jouait ou bien quand elle parlait avec énormément d'enthousiasme de sa prof de guitare.

Elle n'avait plus que ce mot dans la bouche "guitare par ci" , "guitare par la". C'est donc tout fièrement qu'elle gravit les marches pour montrer à son oncle ses progrets.

Elle descendit calmement les marches accompagné de sa guitare acoustique , elle ne voulait surtout pas se prendre les pieds dans son pyjama. Elle prit place sur une chaise et Dean l'aida à bien positionner l'instrument. Lorsqu'elle fut prête , elle se lança.

Dean et Castiel sourirent de tendresse lorsqu'il virent leur petite fille sortir la langue pour plus de finesse. Elle ne décrocha pas un seul regard des cordes et fronça les sourcils quand elle se trompa dans son morceau et reprit rapidement sa route.

Le morceau toucha à sa fin et elle regarda avec des petits yeux sa famille. Ils le levèrent tous et l'applaudirent chaleureusement. Joy rougit quelques instants avant de dire d'une petite voix.

\- Je me suis trompée.

\- C'était magnifique ma puce. rassura Castiel

\- Je suis épatée Monkey! dit Crowley en la prenant dans ses bras

La petite le serra quelques instants sous l'oeil attendri de ses parents. Dean coupa l'étreinte et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Allez ma puce , tu dis bonne nuit c'est l'heure du dodo.

\- Déjà? chouina-t-elle

\- Oui puce, allez fais un bisou.

Il la mit par terre et elle colla un gros smack sur la joue de son oncle. Elle fit une caresse à son chien et monta les marches. Dean ria lorsqu'il vit sa fille prendre la guitare en main. Il la laissa quelques instants et parla un peu avec Crowley.

Alors qu'il montait les marches il entendit sa fille parler.

\- Sam j'ai un nouveau morceau a te faire écouter.

Elle joua la partie qu'elle venait de faire devant eux. Il la vit assise sur son lit , la guitare bien ancrée dans ses bras. Elle termina et il vit sa fille sourire.

\- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle

Il n'entendit rien et pourtant sa fille poursuivit sa conversation.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit serrer quelques choses d'invisible. Il rentra brusquement dans la pièce , Joy sursauta et se tourna vers son papa.

\- A qui tu parlais? demanda-t-il précipitamment

\- A Sam. répondit-elle comme une évidence

\- Va te brosser les dents.

La petite s'exécuta et jeta un dernier regard derrière elle. Dean suivit le mouvement , il ne vit rien.

\- Je vous jure que si vous ne foutez pas la paix à ma famille je vous ferais la peau. Je vous trouverais!

Il quitta la pièce et partit vers la salle de bain sans voir Sam tranquillement assis sur le lit de la petite.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean se gara devant le bunker. Castiel sortit à son tour et fut étonné lorsque Dean vint le rejoindre pour prendre sa main. Il sourit heureux et se laissa guider à l'intérieur par le Winchester.

Crowley n'étant pas encore là , les deux amoureux décidèrent de faire à manger. Castiel partit lui chercher une bière tandis que Dean coupait les légumes. Quand il eut fini , ils terminèrent ensemble la sauce bolognaise.

Le Winchester la laissa mijoter et ils partirent vers la bibliothèque. Dean s'installa sur le divan et enclencha la télévision. Il sauta de joie en voyant que la nouvelle saison de Docteur Sexy passait à l'écran. Il était captivé par l'écran Castiel vint le rejoindre , un livre en main.

Les jambes de Castiel se placèrent à coté de celle du chasseur. Sans vraiment y faire attention , il mit sa main sur le sommet du divan. Tout en poursuivant sa lecture , il se mit à caresser les cheveux du brun.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un soupir de satisfaction. Il se rendit compte de son geste , il s'apprêtait à enlever sa main. Dean coupa court à ses hésitations et se pencha. Il prit place maladroitement sur les genoux de l'ex-ange.

\- Cas , ça te dérange pas? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

\- Bien sur que non Dean.

Dean rougit un peu avant de se placer correctement sur les jambes de Castiel. Il continua de progresser dans l'univers du Seigneur des anneaux pendant que Dean s'endormait tranquillement sur lui.

C'est ainsi que Crowley les retrouva. Il dut se racler la gorge pour se faire remarquer par le petit brun. Castiel arriva difficilement à s'extirper de l'intrigue. Et quand il y parvint , il vit le regard d'imbécile heureux de Crowley.

\- Alors le bourreau des cœurs s'est décidé?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Crowley. avoua Castiel

\- Dean a fait un pas vers toi. expliqua-t-il désespéré

\- Oui. dit-il en souriant

Il observa le jeune chasseur profondément endormi sur lui. Il releva ensuite le regard vers l'agent immobilier. Crowley hocha de la tête et tourna les talons.

\- Crowley? appela-t-il

Il se retourna vers son ancien associé.

\- Ouais?

\- Merci! dit-il simplement.

\- Pour quoi?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Oh ça. dit -il en comprenant. C'était pas grand chose.

\- Merci quand même Crowley. Je pensais pas dire cela un jour mais tu... Tu es homme bien.

\- Oh purée je pensais pas te l'entendre dire. Mais merci du compliment l'angelot!

Ils se sourirent gentiment. Crowley toussa un peu gêné.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on bouffe?

\- Des pâtes bolognaises. Il faudrait que tu mettes chauffer les spaghettis pendant que je réveille Dean.

\- Ok, je file en cuisine.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Castiel marqua sa page et posa le livre sur la table. Il regarda ensuite Dean qui ronflait doucement sur ses genoux.

Il posa sa main sur son visage et le caressa durant quelques minutes. Dean était tellement tranquille que cela lui faisait la peine de le réveiller. Mais Dean lui en voudrait s'il ne mangeait pas. Il se mit donc en quête de réveiller l'ancien chasseur.

\- Dean?

Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Dean commença à gémir et râler dans sa barbe.

\- Dean , on va manger.

\- J'ai pas faim. chouina-t-il en se tournant vers le ventre de Castiel

\- Oh ça c'est un mensonge. ria Castiel

\- J'ai pas envie de me lever. dit Dean les yeux fermés

\- Il faudra bien pourtant. sourit Castiel tendrement

\- Vas-y sans moi. finit-il par dire

\- Si seulement mais tu vois je suis coincé là.

Dean ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et constata qu'effectivement il avait pris en otage Castiel. Il l'avait enserré de ses bras et sa tête reposait toujours sur ses jambes.

Il se releva doucement et frotta ses yeux pour bien se réveiller. Castiel sourit en voyant Dean si mignon. Quand le Winchester fut bien réveillé il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es magnifique Dean. lâcha-t-il

\- Tu déconnes là. Je viens de me réveiller.

\- Ca n'entache pas ta beauté Dean.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit le mécanicien rougir fortement. Il reprit contenance et se leva rapidement.

\- Bon. On y va j'ai faim.

Le professeur ria quelques instants avant de prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il fut content de sentir les bras de Dean le serrer à son tour. Il lui prit ensuite la main et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la bonne odeur de spaghettis.

Ils mangèrent tous en parlant tranquillement. Ils firent la vaisselle puis prirent une douche. Quand Dean eut fini il partit rejoindre Castiel dans le lit. Il soupira d'aise lorsque Castiel vint se mettre derrière lui. Il prit lui même initiative de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son torse.

\- Bonne nuit Cas!

Il s'endormit bordé par la respiration de son protecteur.

.

Quand Joy eut fini de se laver les dents elle rejoignit son papa. Dean la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans son lit , comme chaque soir il lui lut un passage de Bilbo, un livre offert par Charlie . La petite fille commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il arrêta sa lecture , il déposa un bisou sur la tête de sa fille et la borda.

Castiel vint à son tour souhaiter bonne nuit à sa fille. Les deux parents partirent à leur tour se laver puis filèrent au lit. Sam quant à lui , il resta pour veiller le sommeil de la petite.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et partit pour la laisser dormir. Joy, a peine fut-il parti, se mit a remuer dans son sommeil. Elle se voyait courir dans une ferme , elle avait très peur et était essoufflé.

Tout en poursuivant sa course , l'enfant jetait des regard à derrière lui. Elle avait très peur tout en courant , elle ne retint pas le cri qu'elle poussa.

\- Jack! Dépêche toi!

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix , était bien trop grave pour se retourna et vit un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans courir derrière elle. Elle tomba et atterrit dans une flaque , elle sursauta en voyant son reflet.

Elle était dans le corps d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Le même qui était apparu dans sa chambre la dernière fois. Elle se releva rapidement et reprit sa fuite. Elle vit une barrière qu'elle enjamba rapidement. Elle était à cheval dessus et criait à pleins poumons après le bambin.

\- JACK! ACCÉLÈRE! Il arrive.

Elle tomba de l'autre coté de la barrière tandis que le jeune garçon commençait à escalader la barrière. Elle cria lorsqu'un homme effrayant l'empoigna et le jeta plus loin. Elle se releva difficilement et courut , elle s'écroula lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur dans son dos.

Elle sentit des larmes couler des ses yeux , elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle sentit que le garçon s'en allait lorsque l'homme vint dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper Josh!

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait le jeune enfant crier pour lui.

Joy se réveilla brusquement , elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le garçon face à elle , alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier il anticipa. Il mit sa main sur bouche et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal Joy. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'elle soit calmée , il retira sa main. Il vit la petite fille sortir de son lit et partir se réfugier derrière un géant. Il recula peureux , les mains en avant.

\- Ne la touche pas! Laisse la tranquille.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? dit-il en s'avançant menaçant.

\- Je veux juste son aide. commença-t-il

\- Elle n'a que 5 ans , elle ne peut rien pour toi.

\- Je vous en prie , elle doit sauver mon petit frère! pleurnicha-t-il

Sam fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil a Joy qui s'accrochait à ses jambes.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean sirotait sa bière devant la télévision. Affalé dans le divan , les jambes tendues reposant sur la table basse, il regardait les infos. Il se releva brusquement manquant de renverser sa bière sur lui.

La journaliste était en duplex à quelques rues d'ici et elle informait que le pays était encombré de neige et qu'on ne devait pas se risquer sur les routes. Il enfila ses chaussures et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte de sortie. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et sortit dehors.

Il éclata de rire comme un grand gamin en voyant au moins vingt centimètres de neige autour du bunker. Il dévala les marches et il venait à peine de rentrer lorsqu'il cria après ces deux compagnons.

Castiel arriva au bout de quelques instants.

\- Dean pourquoi tu cries?

\- Cas, habille-toi chaudement et viens dehors.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Pose pas de questions et viens.

Dean avait déjà mis son écharpe et enfiler son bonnet tandis que Castiel mettait seulement sa première chaussure. Dean prit le bonnet du nouvel humain et lui mit sur la tête grossièrement.

\- Mais où veux-tu aller Dean, il est neuf heures du soir?

\- C'est pas loin Cas! Allez magne!

Castiel fut habillé avec l'aide de Dean, qui l'avait vachement pressé. Le Winchester lui prit la main et le tira dehors. Dean marcha dans la neige et s'émerveilla sur le bruit que faisait ces pas dans la masse blanche.

\- J'ai toujours adoré ce bruit! s'extasia-t-il

Il releva la tête, ne recevant pas de réponses de Castiel. L'ex-ange souriait tendrement en le regardant. Dean avait les joues rouges et son nez avait pris une teinte rosé , le sourire enfantin gravé sur son visage et ses yeux qui brillaient avait eu le don de toucher le brun en plein cœur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le Winchester gêné.

\- Je t'aime! répondit-il simplement.

Dean rougit et Castiel le rejoignit. Dean le prit dans ses bras, le professeur passa ses bras dans son cou et le serra fort contre lui. Il n'était pas offusqué que Dean ne lui réponde pas, il savait très bien que le chasseur n'en pensait pas moins. Quand il serait prêt il lui dira mais pour l'instant il se contentait de ce que Dean lui donnait, car il l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de marcher dans la neige avec son amoureux , main dans la main. Le chasseur une rigole le long de la route , complètement gelée. Il lâcha la main de Castiel et s'amusa à glisser dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son derrière. Castiel éclata si fort de rire que Dean sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Encore à terre, il observait son protecteur, la tête penché en arrière. Il bouda un peu avant de se joindre à lui.

Quand Castiel fut calmé, il tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Il tira d'un coup sec et Dean se retrouva collé à son meilleur ami. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ils se sourirent. Dean glissa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes.

Dean sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de sa nuque. Il s'écarta du brun et se retourna , faisant face à un Crowley hilare.

\- Oh toi tu vas me le payer!

Il s'abaissa et fit une boule dans ces mains. Crowley se mit à courir en le suppliant de ne pas abîmer son costume. Dean visa et le toucha en pleine tête , Crowley se figea et la neige coula doucement le long de son visage.

L'agent immobilier voulut se venger et lança une boule mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible et atterrit sur la botte de Castiel. S'en suivit une bataille de neige magistral et ils finirent tous mouillés de la tête aux pieds.

Ils étaient gelés et trempé et ils auront surement la crève le lendemain mais ils s'étaient jamais autant amusé de toute leur vies. Castiel était par terre complètement épuisé , il reprenait son souffle après une énorme crise de rire. Dean s'arrêta et ne fit que l'observer silencieux.

Castiel sentit le changement d'attitude de son compagnon , il se releva et pencha la tête.

\- Dean? interpella-t-il inquiet. Ça va?

\- Je... J'aurais voulu que Sam soit là.

Les sourires s'effacèrent doucement et les anciens associés regardaient le Winchester , le regard compatissant. Castiel ne dit rien et ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras. Dean le serra très fort , il réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Il tremblota mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de froid.

.

Dean et Castiel avaient maintenant un bébé. Le mécano n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa fille était maintenant chez eux. Elle était resté trois jours à la maternité avant qu'ils ne puissent la ramener chez eux. Tout y était prêt depuis des semaines , Castiel s'y était acharné pour que tout soit parfait quand elle serait la.

Ils avaient peint la chambre en rose, avait mis le berceau au centre de la pièce. Des petites peluches trônaient sur des étagères , Crowley avait acheté une veilleuse en forme d'étoile qui avait été placée au dessus du berceau , la photo familiale au milieu. Le roi des enfers , leur avait fait cadeau dès l'annonce de la grossesse de Miranda.

Quand il avait appris qu'il attendait une fille , Castiel avait aussitôt pris sa voiture et était parti dévalé les magasins. Il était revenu, les mains pleines de sac contenant des robes , des pyjamas et des bodys. Dean s'était chargé de monter tous les meubles et la chambre était enfin prête.

L'ange , qui s'était trouvé une passion pour le dessin , avait eu l'idée de faire une arbre sur l'un des murs de la chambre de la petite. Il l'y avait collé les échographies au fil des mois et il avait laissé de place pour mettre de nombreuses photos. Au centre , dans le cœur de l'arbre , se trouvait une photo d'eux tous.

Et enfin le jour arriva , la petite vint dans la maison pour la première fois. Dean n'aurait jamais cru être aussi nerveux de toute sa vie , il avait bien écouté les conseils des sages femmes et les avaient longuement observé faire avec la petite. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul à la maison , il stressait. Castiel était plus sur dans ces gestes même s'il hésitait quelques fois.

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'un bébé et maintenant qu'il en avait un, il apprenait jour après jour à s'en occuper. Il arrivait à changer sa couche et la remettre comme il faut et lui donner le bain.

Ce qui fut le plus dur pour les jeunes papas , c'est les biberons en pleine nuit. Joy n'était pas une grande pleureuse et ne se réveillait pas souvent mais il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Les deux amoureux étaient exténués.

Jim , le patron de Dean , ne savait pas que ce dernier roupillait la plupart du temps sous les voitures. Castiel quant à lui dormait le soir vautré sur sa chaise de bureau. Castiel donna le biberon a 20 h avant de la mettre au lit. Les deux hommes mangèrent puis ne traînèrent pas à se mettre au lit , sachant très bien qu'il serait réveillé dans quelques heures.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Castiel papillonna des yeux , il se tourna vers Dean et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se leva doucement , sa fille allait bientôt se réveiller. Il bailla et s'étira , son regard dériva vers le réveil.

Il fit les gros yeux en voyant l'heure affiché , il secoua Dean.

\- Dean, réveille toi!

Il courut hors de la chambre et se dirigea au pas de course vers la chambre de sa fille. Dean arriva rapidement , alerté par la panique de son mari. Il arriva sur le pas de la porte de sa fille , Castiel était debout devant son berceau. La petite y dormant toujours , les deux points serrés de part et d'autre de son visage.

Il s'approcha de son homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu l'heure , j'ai paniqué. Elle n'a pas pleuré Dean. J'ai cru que...

Sa voix se brisa

\- Elle va bien Cas. Elle commence a faire ses nuits.

Castiel se retourna et partit se mettre dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Allez viens on va se recoucher.

Castiel aquiecsa de la tête et se laissa guider hors de la chambre. Sam regarda le jeune couple quitter la pièce , il posa un baiser sur le front du bébé avant de partir.

.

Joy se cachait derrière son gardien. Sam la quitta du regard et reporta son attention sur le garçon.

\- Je m'appelle Josh , mon petit frère Jack et moi nous nous somme fait enlever il y a un an. Je suis mort il y a deux mois alors qu'on essayait de s'échapper. Il est tout seul maintenant je vous en prie vous devez m'aider.

\- Je comprends et je suis désolé mais Joy n'est qu'une enfant , elle ne peut rien pour toi.

Le garçon secoua la tête , visiblement il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Je sais qu'elle est jeune mais elle peut me voir et elle sait ce qui m'est arrivé. Elle a rêvé de ma mort , de l'endroit ou nous étions. Elle reconnaîtra mon frère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas petit!

\- Je sais que vous voulez pas que la petite ait des pouvoirs mais elle peut m'aider et je ne serais pas le seul.

\- Non hors de question qu'elle passe sa vie a sauver des gens! s'énerva-t-il

\- Mais monsieur , vous ne pouvez pas faire cela!

\- Si je le peux, ces gens sont ma famille , laissez les tranquille. Ils en ont assez bavé.

\- Vous êtes égoïstes! cria le petit les yeux pleins de larmes. Mon frère se fait violenter quelque part et la petite sait où il est. Il finira par se faire tuer. Des gens ont besoin d'elle dehors.

\- Je veux l'aider. intervint la petite

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'enfant. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et lui caressa la joue.

\- Ma puce tu n'as pas à faire cela.

\- Je veux le faire Sam. J'ai rêvé de son frère et il avait vraiment peur de ce méchant Monsieur, je dois les aider.

\- Joy.

\- Tu m'aideras hein Sam? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Bien sur je serais toujours la pour te protéger mon petit ange.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Joy enserra de ses petits bras son cou , Sam frotta son cou et la remit par terre.

\- Je dois en parler a Papa et Daddy?

\- Oui, on le doit ma puce.

Elle opina du chef et ils se tournèrent vers Josh.

\- Merci Joy. Tu es vraiment une petite fille courageuse.

Elle lui sourit grandement et partit lui faire un câlin. Josh étonné par son geste prit quelques instants avant de l'enserrer à son tour.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean se réveilla lentement. Il garda les yeux fermés tout en baillant. Il sourit quand il sentit le corps de Castiel serré contre le sien , il l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de s'endormir et ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de là.

Il papillonna des yeux et regarda la nuque du nouvel humain. Dean suivait chaque mouvement de respiration de Castiel , ayant posé ses mains sur son ventre. Le trouvant bien trop loin de lui, il se rapprocha.

C'est lorsqu'il se colla au corps endormi contre lui et qu'il se frotta malencontreusement qu'il gémit. Il baissa le regard et rougit de honte, en voyant une bosse déformer son boxer.

\- Merde! murmura-t-il.

Alors que son regard était captivé par la bosse , Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa. Dean sursauta lorsque Castiel resserra son emprise sur lui. Il se racla la gorge tout en éloignant son bassin le plus loin possible , il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

Castiel ne remarquant en rien son manège , se tourna dans ses bras et lui fit face. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur son torse.

La proximité avec le brun n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il se recula encore un peu et se retrouva sur le bord du lit , prêt a tomber à tout moment.

\- Cas. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel commença à frotter sa tête contre sa nuque en gémissant doucement. Dean fit les gros yeux en remarquant que le nouvel humain n'était pas en reste. Il se laissa faire lorsque Castiel lui prit violemment la bouche.

Il sentit une chaleur naître au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec aucune femme, cela le prenait aux tripes avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentit perdre pied.

Le baiser gagnait en intensité , les dents se choquaient brutalement et leurs langues bataillaient. Il n'émit aucune objection lorsque Castiel s'étala de tout son corps sur lui. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques instants , Castiel mit ses mains de chaque coté du visage du Winchester.

Dean se releva et reprit le baiser. Il gémit de surprise lorsque Castiel fit un mouvement vers l'avant , provoquant un doux frottement entre les deux érections. Le professeur devint moins hésitant et n'hésita pas a réitérer l'expérience pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean.

Castiel lui donna un baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien. Il lâcha un grand râle rauque tout en continuant la douce torture. Dean posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'homme qu'il aimait pour l'avoir contre lui.

Le chasseur n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir et il se savait de plus en plus proche. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes pour qu'ils viennent tous les deux. Castiel se frottait de plus en plus vite , jusqu’à ce que Castiel se crispe et crie.

Dean ne l'ayant pas lâcher du regard , jouit à son tour. Il tressauta quelques instants avant que cela s'arrête. C'était le plus long et le plus délicieux orgasme qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans sa vie.

Castiel qui avait réfugié sa tête dans son cou , avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Cela fit énormément rire l’aîné , Dean posa sa main sur ces cheveux. L'ancien être céleste se releva et jeta un sourire éclatant à son protégé.

\- Vu ton sourire c'est que cela t'a plu. fit remarquer Dean.

\- C'était merveilleux Dean , tu ne trouves pas? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr Cas. J'ai.. J'ai jamais rien vécu de tel. avoua-t-il.

\- J'en suis honoré Dean. J'aimerais te dire que moi aussi, mais c'est surtout car je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pratique avec personne. Je suis content que ce soit avec toi. dit-il gêné.

\- Merci Angelot!

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Dean ne répondit pas , il n'était pas prêt. Castiel sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bon Cas, c'est pas que j'aime pas les câlins après ce qu'on vient de faire mais je me sens tout poisseux là.

Cas pencha la tête sur le coté en signe d'incompréhension. Dean lui montra d'un signe de tête leurs caleçons.

\- Oh.

\- Et oui mon pote. Putain ça m'était plus arrivé depuis mes 16 ans. Allons prendre une douche!

\- D'accord Dean.

Castiel se leva et prit la main de l'élu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

.

Joy décida de tout dire à ses papas dès le lendemain. Le samedi était son jour préféré de la semaine et elle était déterminée à leur dire. Sam l'avait veillé toute la nuit et quand elle se réveilla elle le trouva assis sur la bord du lit.

Elle eut juste le temps de lui lancer un petit sourire que déjà son papa rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Daddy!

\- Hey ma puce , ça va? demanda Castiel.

Elle hocha de la tête et lui fit un gros câlin quand il fut à sa hauteur. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et la prit contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

\- Non! répondit-elle.

\- Tant mieux! Bon on va descendre papa fait des pancakes au chocolat.

\- C'est vrai? posa-t-elle impatiente.

\- Oui pour toi! Alors on va pas le faire attendre.

\- Ouais!

Elle glissa un bisou sur la joue du professeur avant de sortir précipitamment de son lit et de descendre au rez de chaussé. Elle descendit tellement vite les marches qu'elle faillit tomber sur la dernière. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et fit des gros bisous à Asia.

\- Doucement! réprimanda Dean

\- Bonjour Papa.

Elle courut et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un bisou alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Il la mit sur le tabouret et lui servit son assiette de pancakes , il picora dans son assiette tout en regardant sa fille dévorer la sienne.

Ils furent rejoints par Castiel , il embrassa son mari. Il se mit à ses cotés et l'encercla de son bras. Le mécano l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui tendre un bout de pancakes , Castiel n'hésita pas et l'attrapa dans sa bouche.

\- Et moi , je peux bouffer?

\- Tonton Crowley! s'exclama la petite.

\- Hey Monkey , comment ça va aujourd'hui?

\- Ça va super!

Il embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et prit place à coté d'elle. Castiel lui tendit une assiette et il se jeta dessus comme un affamé.

\- Tes pancakes sont excellents Deano!

\- Merci Crowley!

Joy finit rapidement son plat , elle but son verre de jus d'orange. C'est là qu'elle aperçut son protecteur derrière ses papas. Il lui sourit et elle sut que c'était le bon moment pour parler à sa famille.

\- Papa , Daddy je dois vous demander quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ma puce! répondit Castiel.

\- Sauf me faire remettre le costume de Bob l'Eponge de l'année passée. ajouta Dean.

Joy rit un peu devant le regard paniqué de son papa. Elle descendit doucement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Sam. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- Sam et moi avons besoin de votre aide.

Dean se crispa au prénom. Castiel lui frotta le dos alors que leur fille les fixait du regard.

\- Joy.

\- S'il vous plait! Je suis trop petite pour le faire toute seule et on a besoin de votre aide. Sam a dit que..

\- Arrête de parler de Sam! s'énerva Dean

Joy sursauta en entendant son papa élever la voix. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle sentit des larmes venir remplir ses yeux

\- Mais papa.

\- Arrête de nous parler d'un Sam. Il n'existe pas. se calma Dean.

\- Si, il existe! cria la petite.

Sam sut que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

\- Non Sam est...

Castiel se coupa dans sa phrase. Un mirage enveloppa sa fille avant de prendre forme. Il regarda ému son ami défunt à coté de son enfant. Dean se sentit perdre pied , il posa sa main sur le comptoir et faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant son cadet aux cotés de sa fille.

Un silence pesant planait sur la pièce. Crowley se releva lentement de sa chaise.

\- Moose?


	18. Chapter 18

\- Moose? C'est bien toi? demanda Crowley d'une voix enrouée.

Sam hocha de la tête doucement.

\- Salut Crowley.

\- C'est pas possible.

Crowley reprit place sur sa chaise , se sentant pointer vers le bas. Il regarda ces compagnons , Dean s'enfonçait dans son silence. Castiel quant à lui , regardait son mari pour ensuite diriger son regard vers le défunt.

Joy suivait elle aussi l'échange , son papa avait complètement changer d'attitude. Il ne quittait pas du regard son protecteur. Sam avait toujours ces mains posés sur les épaules de la petite. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

Dean avança doucement vers son cadet. Sam ne savait pas comment son aîné réagirait quand il le verrait. Son frère pouvait être coléreux , et le fait qu'il se soit caché pendant toutes ces années pouvait suffire pour le faire s'énerver. Et pourtant il vit tout autre chose dans le regard de son grand frère. Il mit Joy sur le coté et attendit calmement que son frère réalise.

\- Sammy? questionna-t-il inutilement.

\- Salut Dean.

Son frère arriva à grand pas vers lui et le captura dans ces bras. Il le serra si fort que Sam fut content d'être déjà mort , parce qu'avec la force de cette étreinte il serait mort étouffé. Il sentit le mécano trembler contre lui. Il savait que son frère pleurait , combien de fois l'avait-il entendu l'appeler désespéramment?

Il se rappelle de la fois où Dean avait bu plus que de raisons , il était sorti dehors la bouteille de whisky bien ancré dans sa main. Il s'était mis à gueuler dans la rue , complètement saoul. Sam l'avait entendu du paradis , alors qu'il s'apprêtait à intervenir il avait trouvé son frère écroulé par terre. Castiel était à coté de lui , il avait jeté la bouteille au loin et avait soulevé son frère comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il l'avait ramené à l'intérieur.

Sam l'avait vu le mettre dans son lit et prendre soin de lui tandis que Dean gémissait et pleurait. Castiel lui caressait les cheveux et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Sam l'avait veillé dans l'ombre toute la nuit et était parti le matin.

Dean ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Sam lui tapota le dos et sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir , cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti de sentiments humains. Joy l'avait lentement réhabilité à ces émotions purement humaines. Etant un ange , il n'en avait plus mais la petit bouille de sa nièce avait vite changer la donne. Et il était sur que si chaque ange avait Joy comme protégé, ils auraient craqués depuis longtemps pour tous ces sentiments.

Dean finit par s'éloigner de l'étreinte , il tapota la joue de son cadet. Son visage était inondé de larmes , ces yeux étaient rouges vif. Il prit une grande inspiration et ressuya son visage à l'aide de sa main.

Joy qui avait vu son papa pleurer s'inquiéta fortement. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et jouait nerveusement avec ces mains.

\- Papa? demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Ca va ma puce.

Il la prit dans ces bras et elle le serra très fort. Elle s'éloigna et effaça la traînée de larmes de sa petite main. Elle embrassa son père et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je voulais pas te faire pleurer papa. dit-elle d'un air coupable.

\- Hey , c'est pas toi d'accord?

La petite hocha de la tête et Dean la remit par terre. Pendant ce temps , Castiel faisait un clin à son ami. Dean rit en voyant la tête de son cadet , étonné par le geste de l'ancien ange.

Ils se lâchèrent quelques instants plus tard. Sam reprit un air sérieux.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir. On a pleins de trucs à se dire.

Les trois homme s'exécutèrent et prirent place à la table du salon. Joy vint se place sur les genoux de Castiel, Sam leur faisant face.

\- Allez-y. les invita-t-il.

\- Com.. Comment se fait-il que tu sois Sammy? Enfin je veux dire.

\- Je suis le premier étonné Dean. Quand je suis mort je m'attendais a me retrouver en enfer. Je t'ai vu me porter et m'enterrer , je croyais vraiment que j'allais brûler mais... Une lumière blanche m'a entouré et je me suis retrouvé au..

\- Paradis. compléta Castiel.

\- Oui au paradis. J'ai rien compris je savais pas ce que je foutais la. Une femme est venue vers moi et m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'en fermant les portes de l'enfer , j'avais mérité ma place au paradis. Ensuite elle m'a demandé si je voulais servir au paradis ou si je voulais simplement rester ici. J'ai préféré les aider. Miriel m'a alors annoncé que je veillerais sur vous mais je devais me faire discret.

\- Pendant tous ce temps , tu étais près de nous? posa Dean.

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait remarquer ma présence mais c'était trop tôt. Je vous ai vu vivre et être heureux , évoluer et vous aimez. Je voulais pas gâcher tout cela en revenant dans la partie. Vous aviez fini la chasse et vous viviez tranquillement. Miriel m'a alors appris que vous alliez bientôt avoir une fille et qu'il était primordiale que je veille sur elle.

\- Et on eu Joy..confirma Dean.

\- Oui Joy est arrivée. J'ai veillé sur elle dès ces premiers instants et j'ai été fort étonné de remarquer qu'en plus de sentir ma présence , elle pouvait me voir dès sa venue au monde.

\- Alors toutes les fois ou elle regardait sur le coté c'était toi qu'elle voyait.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai ensuite remarqué qu'elle pouvait voir d'autres personnes qui étaient de l'autre coté.. Les fois où elle jouait dans le parc , au bac à sable. Elle jouait avec un jeune garçon prénommé Arthur.Il est mort il y 17 ans.

\- Oh putain! lâcha Crowley.

Il reçut un regard noir des deux parents. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et se pencha vers sa filleule.

\- On peut pas dire ce mot la Monkey!

La petite hocha la tête et se concentra vers son protecteur.

\- Mais c'était pas le plus bizarre. Des anges m'ont alors dit que Joy était une personne très importante et qu'elle avait d'énormes capacités. Je l'ai vite compris avec ces cauchemars qui se sont révélés vraies.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a des visions? demanda Castiel.

\- Oui. Elle peut voir des flash du passé mais aussi du futur. Elle n'a aucun contrôle sur ces rêves. Un garçon est venu dans sa chambre la nuit dernière , il a demandé son aide et Joy a accepté. finit-il.

\- Quoi? articula Dean.

\- Elle veut aider ces gens Dean. Ces esprits qui n'ont pas accomplis certaines choses sur terre. expliqua Sam.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes Sammy.

Sam baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Il est hors de question que ma fille chasse et aide des gens. Elle n'évoluera pas dans ce milieu.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais elle veut aider ces gens.

\- On n'est pas les seuls sur cette foutue terre. Elle n'est pas la seule! dit-elle en la désignant.

Il se leva si rapidement qu'il fit tomber la chaise par terre, faisant sursauter ces compagnons.

\- Je sais. répondit Sam.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a assez donné , assez perdu!? On s'en est sorti, on en a fini avec ce monde de merde.C'est pas à nous de sauver tous le monde. Et surtout pas à ma fille d'endosser ce poids! cria-t-il.

\- Dean calme toi! intervint Castiel d'une voix douce.

Il ragea et sortit de la pièce , ils l'entendirent sortir de la maison. Le tintillement des clés indiquait qu'il prenait l'Impala.


	19. Chapter 19

Joy vit son père sortir précipitamment de la maison. Elle regarda tour à tour les trois hommes, les yeux humides. C'est alors que Crowley se tourna vers elle.

\- Hey Monkey c'est pas de ta faute d'accord. dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Papa est fâché sur moi? demanda-t-elle à Castiel.

Alors que l'humain allait répondre , Sam intervint.

\- Bien sur que non ma puce , c'est sur moi qu'il est fâché. Il va revenir d'accord.

La petite hocha de la tête légèrement rassurée. Castiel la tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Et si tu allais t'entraîner à la guitare , tu n'en as pas encore fait aujourd'hui? proposa-t-il à sa fille.

Le visage de la petite s'illumina. Elle hocha vivement la tête et descendit des genoux de son père. Elle donna un bisou sur la joue des trois hommes et courut à l'étage.

Castiel souffla et mit sa tête entre ces mains. Ils essayaient de faire bonne figure depuis tout à l'heure mais toutes ces infos d'un coup l'avait épuisé. Sam était l'ange gardien de sa famille et surtout de sa fille. Son bébé avait des visions et voyait des morts. Dean qui s'en va. Il se sentit tellement fatigué d'un coup.

Il n'était pas aussi défaitiste que Dean et si Joy avait ces capacités c'était pour une raison, mais il est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas cela leur tomber dessus. Lorsque les portes de l'Enfer avaient été fermées et qu'il avait chuté , il y avait vu une nouvelle chance. Une chance de vivre enfin auprès de Dean et d'avoir une vie d'humain bien remplie.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévu Crowley dans l'équation mais l'ancien démon était une partie intégrante de leurs vies à présent. Et leur fille l'adorait , il faisait partie de la famille. Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir Sam un jour et il aurait aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Il était quelque peu perdu. Joy avait le cœur brave et voulait aider ces gens. Elle tenait ça d'eux deux , Castiel et Dean avaient toujours tendu la main aux autres et il l'inculquait à leur fille.

Leur petite fille était juste exceptionnelle en plus d'être très intelligente , elle était très souriante et sociable. Mais elle était aussi obstinée et réfléchie , elle tenait ça de Dean.

Comment allaient ils faire pour combiner le pouvoir de leur fille et leur vie de famille? Beaucoup de médiums arrivait très bien à gérer les deux mais Joy n'avait que 5 ans!

Il souffla de découragement. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en un coup de vent. Il ne sut pas combien de temps , il était resté dans ces pensées mais quand il releva le regard , Sam était parti. Castiel vit Dean monter à l'étage , sans dire un mot.

Crowley le salua et s'éclipsa. Castiel resta quelques instants avant de finalement se lever et se diriger vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son mari. C'est lorsqu'il montait les marches qu'il entendit sa fille et l'homme de sa vie parler ensemble.

Il marcha discrètement vers leur chambre et vit son homme assis sur leur lit , Joy assis à ces cotés. Il regardait une photo de la petite.

Cette photo avait été prise par Crowley le jour des six mois de Joy. Dean était assis sur le fauteuil , Joy sur son genou. Il avait passé une main autour de la taille de sa fille et souriait à l'objectif. Castiel était derrière et avait sa main posée sur l'épaule du mécanicien. Joy quant à elle ne regardait pas le photographe mais avait la tête tournée sur le coté , légèrement relevée.

La photo avait une valeur très sentimentale pour le couple et elle n'avait pas quitté la table de nuit depuis qu'elle avait été encadrée. Mais c'était bien aujourd'hui qu'elle prenait un sens , la tache blanche qu'il avait pris pour un défaut d'impression était en fait leur ami disparu.

En y repensant ils avaient été idiots de ne pas vraiment faire de liens entre toutes ces fameuses taches qui se trouvaient sur toutes les photos où Joy était représentée. Castiel s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et écouta la conversation entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de son existence.

\- Alors tu n'es pas fâché sur moi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Non ma puce.

\- Mais tu es quand même fâché. fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui mais pas sur toi ni sur Daddy. dit-il en reposant le cadre à sa place.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille , il ne put retenir un rire en voyant la tête penchée de sa fille. Ce geste que faisait si souvent l'homme qu'il aimait , le père de sa fille.

\- Je suis fâché et triste parce que... Je veux que tu aies une vie normale et non pas que tu passes ta vie à aider des gens.

\- Mais ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Non ma puce , ils n'auraient pas du venir vers toi. Tu es trop petite pour ce genre de choses et puis tu n'es pas toute seule sur Terre , d'autres personnes les aideront.

\- Mais c'est moi qu'ils sont venus trouvés.

\- Je sais Joy mais je veux pas que tu aies cette vie là tu comprends?

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours aider les gens! bouda-t-elle.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Je peux les aider. Je peux pas les laisser tout seul et pas les écouter.

\- Joy.

\- Papa s'il te plait je veux aider Josh et son petit frère. Je suis petite je pourrais pas le faire toute seule.

La petite lui fit ces yeux suppliants.

\- Tu sais papa je suis peut-être née pour ça. dit-il innocemment;

Dean sourit tristement face à la phrase de sa fille. Lui qui avait lutté toute sa vie contre le destin , qui avait déjoué tellement d'événements. Voila son revers de la médaille, sa fille condamnée.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma puce , s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit je...

Castiel sut que c'était son moment pour intervenir. Il entra dans la pièce et s'installa à coté de son amoureux.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien Dean.

Joy se glissa dans les bras de son père et l'enlaça.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'on nous punis Cas? dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oh Dean. Je ne pense pas qu'on nous punisse. Joy est une enfant exceptionnelle nous le savons. Si elle a ce don c'est qu'elle est capable de l'avoir.

\- Pourquoi nous Cas , on n'a pas assez donné pour cette foutue terre?

\- Je sais.. Je sais. Mais je te promets qu'on s'en sortir. Notre fille est forte et nous aussi.

Il prit Dean contre lui et l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean et Castiel s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils voulaient régler cette histoire au plus vite et ils avait décidés d'aller trouver la police dès le avait d'abord contacté le shérif Mills mais elle était dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. Et ne pouvait pas les aider sur ce coup la.

Dean sourit en repensant à la conversation de sa fille et de leur amie. Il avait passé le téléphone à cause des supplications de sa fille. Elle s'était ruée sur le gsm et avait papoté pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle avait raconté sa journée , lui révéla qu'un dessin l'attendait à la maison et qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait. Réflexion qui fit beaucoup rire le papa.

Elle se vanta de réussir à faire le refrain d'une chanson de Taylor Swift. Elle lui promit de lui jouer quand elle viendrait et après un gros bisou plaqué sur le micro elle repassa le téléphone. Elle repartit vers le salon et se couchant sur les genoux de Castiel qui lisait.

Jody dit simplement avant de raccrocher.

\- Ta fille est géniale.

Dean sourit avant de mettre son portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il partit rejoindre sa famille devant la télé. Joy s'endormit devant les Simpsons. Castiel reposa son livre et la prit dans ses bras. Il montait la mettre au lit pendant que Dean vérifiait la fermeture des portes et de l'alarme.

Il monta , se brossa les dents et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et laissa un entrebâillement en sortant. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre , son mari était déjà couché seule une lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce.

Il prit la couverture et se glissa aux cotés de l'homme qu'il aimait , alors qu'il éteignait la lampe Castiel posa sa tête sur son torse et l'entoura de ses posa un baiser sur sa tête et le prit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Demain , une journée éprouvante les attendait!

Ils se levèrent tranquillement le lendemain matin , Castiel n'avait pas cours et Dean avait pris un jour de congé. Ils ne mettaient pas leur fille à l'école aujourd'hui. Dean fut soulagé de voir sa fille bien reposée , ces cauchemars lui avaient donnés du répit.

Il la prit et descendit. Ils mangèrent des céréales avant de monter pour s'habiller. Ils finirent tous dans la salle de bain , les deux amoureux se chamaillant pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche en premier. Ils rirent aux éclats lorsque leur fille intervint et trancha que c'était au tour de son Daddy a y aller. Dean fit la moue et reçut un bisou de son homme.

Il brossa les dents ainsi que les cheveux. Après une queue rapide , elle reçut la permission d'aller jouer un peu avant de partir. Castiel sortit de la douche et Dean s'y faufila rapidement. Dès que tous le monde fut prêt, ils sortirent et montèrent dans l'Impala.

Castiel attacha la petite et se mit sur le siège avant. Alors qu'il était sur la route , Sam rejoignit la famille.

\- Salut.

Dean surpris dévia un peu de la route , mais se remit rapidement sur la bonne bande.

\- Tu n'es pas bien de faire ca , putain tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé. Alors vous y allez?

\- Ouais on a décidé d'intervenir mais c'est pas de bonté de cœur. râla Dean.

\- Je comprends. répondit Sam.

\- On va a la police pour qu'il nous aide.. s'exclama Castiel.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont vous croire? demanda Sam.

Il caressa les cheveux de sa nièce alors qu'elle chantonnait doucement AC/DC. Il regardait son frère grâce au rétroviseur.

\- On n'est sûr de rien Sammy mais on doit essayer. Et puis s'ils nous croient pas on se débrouillera sans eux , ce sera pas la première fois. Même si cela m'enchante pas.

\- Je préfère qu'on en vienne pas à ces extrémités. commenta Castiel.

\- Moi non plus. répondit-il.

Castiel posa la main sur la cuisse de son homme. Dean lui sourit doucement et se concentra sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau de la police. Sam s'éclipsa , laissant faire les deux papas. Il dit simplement.

\- Appelez moi quand vous aurez fini.

Dean hocha de la tête et sortit de la voiture. Castiel ouvrit la porte et prit la main de sa fille. Il rejoignit Dean et entremêla leurs doigts. Ils entrèrent doucement dans le bâtiment.

Dean observa la pièce. Un comptoir était mis a disposition , derrière se trouvait deux policiers en uniforme. Un parlait au téléphone tandis qu'une policière gérait des papiers. Le mécanicien posa sa main sur le bas de dos de son homme et le guida vers le

Dean prit Joy dans ses bras et la posa contre sa lui enleva les cheveux qu'elle avait devant son visage pour ensuite poser ses mains sur le comptoir. Il n'avait jamais aussi stressé de toute sa vie , dans quelques secondes leur vie allait changer du tout au tout...

Son bébé allait avouer qu'elle savait où se trouvait un malade qui tuait des enfants. Elle allait aider la police a trouver un malade mental.. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit a taper des doigts sur le meuble , c'est la main de l'homme qu'il aimait qui l'arrêta. Il caressa sa paume du pouce et lui déposa un bisou sur sa tempe.

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration avant de serrer sa main. Au bout de quelques minutes , qui semblaient des heures pour le jeune couple , un policier se dégagea du groupe.

\- Bonjour Messieurs que puis je faire pour vous? demanda le policier poliment.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Nous sommes là parce que nous avons des informations sur une disparition d'enfant.

\- Quels genres d'infos? s'intéressa-t-il rapidement.

\- Et bien nous savons ou se trouve un petit garçon prénommé Jack. dit-il vaguement.

Dean avait vraiment peur d'avoir des problèmes et d'être suspecté de complicités.

\- Jack Anderson? posa-t-il .

\- Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il avait un grand frère Josh. intervint Castiel.

\- C'est bien les Anderson. Comment.. Comment avez vous eu ces informations?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire monsieur. Mais je peux vous confirmer que le petit se trouve dans une ferme au début de la ville.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir vous en tirez sans m'en dire plus. Vous vous amenez et vous me dites que vous savez où se trouve un gosse qui a disparu depuis 1 an et partir comme cela. Et puis ou est son frère hein?

\- Josh est décédé il y a quelques mois. murmura Castiel.

\- Vous avez intérêt a me dire tout ce que vous savez sinon je vous arrête pour complicité

\- Nous n'avons rien a voir la dedans. s'énerva Castiel.

\- Vous pouvez comprendre mes soupçons. Alors? dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous croire.

\- Essayez toujours j'ai entendu des trucs dingues dans ma vie.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel , lui demandant sa permission. Au bout de quelques moments d'hésitations , Castiel finit par hocher de la tête.

\- Notre fille de 5 ans l'a vu dans son rêve. Elle est une genre de médium depuis toute petite et elle sait ou il se trouve. expliqua Dean vaguement.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? demanda le policier.

\- Bien sur! Nous ne plaisantons pas a ce sujet , il faut que vous nous aidiez.. dit Castiel

\- Oh putain.

Dean sut qu'il n'aurait pas son aide à ce moment la.

\- Putain j'en ai entendu des choses complètement débile dans ma carrière mais là vous gagnez la palme. se moqua le flic.

\- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges c'est la vérité. pleura Joy.

\- Nous ne vous mentons pas! Il faut que vous nous fassiez confiance.

\- Vous m'avez assez faire perdre de mon temps maintenant dégagez! dit-il d'un ton furieux.

Dean se crispa de colère. Il jeta un regard noir au policier.

\- Vous avez de la chance que j'ai ma fille dans les bras sinon je vous aurais mis mon poing dans la figure.

Il ragea encore plus quand le policier rit aux éclats avant de prendre un donut. Dean le jaugea , il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la collègue et sortit la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

Il marchait rapidement , Joy sanglotant dans ses bras. Il était en colère , ce salopard s'était carrément foutu de sa gueule!

Il déverrouillait les portes de la voiture lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'exclamer.

\- Attendez monsieur. Attendez.

Il se retourna et reconnut de suite la collègue du crétin.

\- C'est bon, on a compris vous voulez pas nous aider. Pas besoin dans rajouter une couche , on se débrouillera sans vous. C'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait.. Ce connard a fait pleurer ma fille. se fâcha Dean

\- Je...

\- Foutez nous la paix d'accord.

\- Monsieur je .. Je vous crois je veux vous aider.

Dean ne s'était absolument pas attendu a cela. Il jeta un regard a Castiel lui non plus ne comprenait rien


	21. Chapter 21

La jeune les regarda tour a tour , jaugeant les deux hommes. Elle finit par tendre sa main pour se présenter.

\- Je suis Julie Grease.

Dean répondit à sa poignée de main suivit de Castiel.

\- Dean Winchester et mon mari Castiel.. Notre fille s'appelle Joy.

Elle fit un coucou de la main à la petite fille , bien installée dans la voiture. Joy lui répondit timidement.

\- Alors vous allez nous aider? demanda Dean suspicieusement.

\- Oui je ne partage pas l'avis de mon collègue.

\- Pourquoi? insista Castiel.

\- Et si nous parlions dans un lieu plus privé et non pas dans la rue? proposa le lieutenant Grease.

Les deux mariés hochèrent de la tête et Dean ouvrit la portière pour sortir sa fille. Castiel lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit dîner au coin de la rue. Ils s'installèrent et les deux papas commandèrent deux cafés et un milk-shake vanille pour la petite , assis sur les genoux du mécanicien.

\- Excusez moi d'être peut être rentre dedans mais pourquoi voulez vous nous aider exactement? posa Dean

\- Je viens d'une famille très religieuse. Ma grand mère et ma mère ont toujours cru en Dieu et aux légendes autour de la religion. Elles sont intimement convaincues qu'il y a des prophètes qui peuplent la Terre pour apporter la parole de Dieu aux êtres humains. J'ai grandi là dedans et je le crois aussi.Mais il est vrai qu'avec le métier que j'ai choisi il n'a pas vraiment de places pour ce genre de choses. expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous croyez que notre fille est une genre de prophète? demanda Castiel.

\- En quelques sortes. Je pense sincèrement que votre fille est née sur cette Terre pour aider les gens et les non-vivants peut être. Alors comment avez vous appris que votre fille avait des dons?

Dean hésita un moment avant de se confier à la jeune femme. Mais après un regard à Castiel , il comprit qu'il avait son feu vert.

\- Cela ne fait pas longtemps pour être honnête. On n'a jamais vraiment remarqué qu'elle a un don particulier. Mais on sait maintenant qu'elle a des visions qui peuvent être aussi bien du passé , du présent ou du futur. Elle a aussi la capacité de parler à des personnes décédées.confia Dean.

\- Waouw elle a pleins de talents cette petite. s'exclama Julia surprise.

\- Nous ne voyons pas les choses du même angle mais c'est sur que Joy est hors du commun. conclut Castiel.

\- Quel âge as tu ma puce? questionna Julia.

\- J'ai 5 ans. dit-elle en montrant sa main droite.

\- 5 ans et tu es déjà bien grande.

\- Oui je suis la plus grande de ma classe. dit-elle fièrement , une moustache de blanc en dessous de son nez.

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant la mignonitude du bambin, cela permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Castiel lui essuya rapidement sa bouche et se concentra sur la conversation plus que sérieuse.

\- Dites en moi plus sur les frères Anderson.

\- Ma puce tu viens bien raconter ce que tu sais?

Elle hocha de la tête et braqua ces yeux sur la policière. Le lieutenant avait déjà son carnet de notes en main , elle sourit doucement à la petite fille pour l'encourager.

\- J'ai fait un rêve avec Josh qui avait beaucoup de problèmes. Un méchant monsieur lui courrait après alors qu'il se dépêchait de partir avec son petit frère. Mais le méchant monsieur lui a fait très mal et il est tombé par terre. Le monsieur l'a pris dans ces bras et l'a emmené dans la ferme rouge et puis je me suis réveillée.

La policière opina du chef en prenant des notes.

\- Est ce que Josh est venu te parler Joy?

\- Oui il y a deux jours , il m'a dit que je devais l'aider à sauver Jack mais je suis trop petite pour le faire.

\- Tu as bien fait Joy. Est ce que tu sais à quoi ressemble la ferme où Jack est enfermé?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien et tu as bien vu à quoi ressemblait le monsieur. Tu saurais le reconnaître?

\- Oui je pense.

Dean caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Joy était très concentrée sur sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

\- Merci de ton aide ma puce.

\- Quand y allez vous?

\- Je vais déjà convaincre mon capitaine et j'y vais dès que possible. Je sais comme ça peut être dure comme situation et je ne veux pas que vous subissiez cela pendant des semaines.

\- Si cela pouvait se finir au plus vite, qu'on retrouve une vie plus ou moins normale.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous servir de son don? posa Grease.

\- Le moins possible. Nous avons déjà du aider beaucoup de gens par le passé en sacrifiant notre vie et... Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle vive cela.

\- Je comprends parfaitement monsieur Winchester! Je vous contacte dès que je l'ai attrapé pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

\- Très bien , à bientôt! dit Castiel

\- Au revoir madame! salua Joy.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Julia.

La petite opina du chef et lui sourit de toutes ces dents blanches. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux délicatement et serra la main des deux hommes. Elle déposa un billet pour payer les consommations et sortit du restaurant.

Dean et Castiel ne tardèrent pas à rentrer , demain ils retournaient travailler et Joy allait à l'école. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et se jouèrent à des jeux pour ensuite regarder un film en attendant le souper

Castiel donna le bain à Joy pendant que Dean préparait le repas du soir. Ils mangèrent ensuite rapidement et les deux papas rangèrent la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle. Joy partit jouer avec le chien et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement contre son pelage.

Dean la prit dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Il la borda et Castiel passa lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Asia vint se coucher au pied de la jeune enfant , veillant sur son sommeil. Le mécanicien était dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents lorsque Castiel le rejoignit.

Le professeur glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se frotta contre lui , humant son odeur. Il lui caressa doucement le torse et se mit à déposer des petits bisous tout le long de son épaule. Dean s'essuya la bouche et profita des caresses procurées par son homme.

Il se mit à frisonner et serra les mains de Castiel qui était sur son ventre.

\- Tu as une idée en tête? demanda d'une voix rauque.

Il reçut la confirmation lorsque Castiel se rapprocha et qu'il sentit son érection frotter contre ses fesses.

\- J'ai envie de toi Dean.

Dean se retourna doucement et tout en posant sa main sur sa joue , l'embrassa délicatement. Castiel répondit ardemment à son baiser et sourit quand il sentit que son mari était dans le même état d'excitation que lui.

Ils marchèrent doucement vers leur chambre tout en n'arrêtant pas leurs échanges. Castiel sentit son cœur faire une chambardée lorsque Dean faufila ses mains en dessous de son boxer , contre ses fesses.

Dean lui donna un dernier baiser avant de descendre dans le cou de Castiel. Il lui enleva son boxer et en profita pour enlever le sien. Ils se laissèrent tomber doucement sur le lit et gémirent quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

Dean posa son front contre le sien et se mit à se frotter contre le sexe du professeur. Castiel retint un cri et embrassant le torse de son mari. Dean tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et sortit le tube de lubrifiant. Il prépara amoureusement le brun avant de le pénétrer doucement.

Castiel se cambra de plaisir et encouragea Dean à pousser en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il encercla le corps de son amant de ses jambes. Dean se mit à bouger et trouva presque de suite le point sensible du brun.

Castiel accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Il gémissait doucement près de son oreille , il savait que Dean aimait cela. Le mécano finit par accélérer les mouvements. Castiel posa sa main sur son dos et ne put s'empêcher de le griffer. Il lui caressa le long de son dos et jouit entre leurs deux ventres.

Dean ne le lâcha pas du regard une seule seconde et atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Ils peinèrent tous les deux à reprendre leurs souffles. Après un dernier baiser , Dean s'éloigna de Castiel.

Ils partirent se nettoyer dans la salle de bain et partirent se coucher. Dean encercla l'homme de sa vie par derrière et lui glissa un bisou sur la tempe pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean se réveilla doucement. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que Castiel avait posé sa tête sur son torse durant la nuit et l'entourait fermement de ses bras. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et rit quand Castiel gémit dans son sommeil.

Le petit brun finit par ouvrir les yeux mais restant toujours bien ancré dans les bras de son amoureux. Il caressa du bout des doigts le torse de Dean , profitant des caresses capillaires.

\- Quel heure il est ?

\- On va devoir se lever dans 5 minutes.

\- Han.râla Castiel.

\- On doit bien travailler Cas on peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

\- J'opte pour cette option. murmura-t-il.

Dean rit avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Castiel releva la tête et lui prit la bouche. Il se mit à califourchon sur son mari et l'embrassa passionnément. Dean se releva et passa ses mains sur son dos, il le caressa tout en intensifiant le baiser.

Castiel décoiffa le mécanicien avec ces mouvements répétés dans ces cheveux. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan d'amour par la sonnerie du réveil. Castiel s'éloigna de lui en soufflant de mécontentement.

Dean ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser sa moue boudeuse. Castiel descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dean sortit du lit et partit dans le couloir. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et vit sa fille emmitouflée dans sa couverture princesse.

Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui caressa les cheveux, il lui glissa un bisou sur sa tempe et la réveilla avec des mots doux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit, elle se frotta les yeux. Dean tendit les bras et Joy vint se réfugier dans ces bras. Dean descendit les escaliers , suivi de près par sa jeune chienne. Il ouvrit la porte pour qu'Asia puisse faire ces besoins dans le jardin et posa sa fille sur la chaise du salon.

Castiel avait déjà préparé une grande partie de la table , Dean n'avait plus qu'à amener le jus d'orange. Castiel amena les cafés à table et câlina sa fille avant de s'asseoir , il lui servit un bol de céréales colorées ainsi qu'un jus d'orange.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma puce?

\- Oui très bien.

\- Salut les gars!

Dean sursauta en entendant la voix. Il se tourna et vit Sam attablé à coté de la petite , il l'embrassa sur la tête alors que la petite fourrait une bouchée de kellogs dans sa bouche.

\- Salut Sam. salua Castiel.

\- Sammy.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé au poste de police?

\- Une flic s'en charge. Elle nous a cru et est allé voir à la ferme, elle doit me sonner aujourd'hui pour me dire quoi.

\- D'accord, je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas mêlée Joy à tout cela.

\- On va l'emmener à l'école et lui faire penser le moins possible à cela.

\- Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit entraînée dans la vie de chasseur Sam , je veux que notre fille ait une vie la plus normale possible.

\- Je comprends Dean et on fera tout pour la préserver. répondit Sam.

Dean hocha de la tête et observa Joy qui finissait de manger. Elle ramena fièrement sa vaisselle dans la cuisine et se mit à coté de Castiel.

\- Daddy , on va m'habiller?

\- Oui ma puce , on y va. Il faudrait pas que tu sois en retard a l'école.

Castiel se leva et prit sa princesse dans les bras.

\- Ah ça non. J'ai pas envie de rater les rangs.

Le reste de la conversation père/fille fut inaudible quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Dean se leva et rangea la table, il mit les bols dans le lave vaisselle. Sam resta attablé, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux Dean.

\- Je le suis Sammy , pour la première fois depuis longtemps.dit-il en se retournant.

Il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il avait du mal à réaliser que son cadet qui était mort depuis 7 ans se trouvait là en face de lui.

\- Toi et Cas vous vous êtes trouvés je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Ce que vous avez accompli ici c'est merveilleux. Par contre je m'attendais pas à ce que tu te fasses potes avec Crowley. ricana-t-il.

\- Oh t'inquiète moi aussi j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser qu'il fait partie intégrante de notre vie et celle de ma fille. Putain Sam c'est le parrain de ma gosse. rit-il.

\- Ça fait du bien de voir à quel point cette vie te convient..

\- J'aurais aimé que tu la vives avec nous Sam.

\- Je le vis Dean.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint se poster devant son aîné.

\- J'ai la chance d'être désigné comme votre ange gardien, je veille sur vous depuis ma mort Dean. Te voir avoir une vie normale après toute les merdes qu'on a vécu. Je ne regrette en rien de m'être sacrifié pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie.

\- Sammy je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir su te sauver. dit-il ému.

\- Ne te mets pas ça sur le dos. Si c'était à refaire je le referais. sourit-il.

Dean le rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça, il sentait des larmes perlés ces lèvres. Il souffla de contentement quand son cadet le serra à son tour et lui tapota le dos. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement une main posée sur leur épaules.

\- Je vais y aller Dean. Je voudrais pas te mettre en retard.

\- Tu viens quand tu veux Sam.

Sam opina du chef et s'éclipsa. Dean se perdit dans ces pensée et son regard se tourna vers le cadre photo accroché dans le salon. On y voyait Charlie et Crowley au premier plan , Joy n'avait que quelques mois à l'époque. Dean et Castiel se tenaient derrière eux souriants.

.

Dean et Castiel avaient pris un jour de congé. Ils travaillaient sans arrêt depuis deux mois. Ils en avaient longuement parlés et voulaient déménagés du bunker.

Les deux hommes travaillaient comme des forcenés pour avoir assez d'économies pour se mettre en quête de leur future maison. Ils avaient des vues sur une magnifique maison non loin du centre de Lawrence.

Crowley étant agent immobilier avait mis la main dessus et la gardait bien au chaud pour le couple. Dean était couché dans le divan , Castiel reposant sur son torse. Le mécanicien avait insisté à faire découvrir le merveilleux univers de Dr Sexy à son compagnon.

Castiel avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son homme. Et maintenant il était complètement captivé par l'écran , ne le quittant que pour ces besoins primaires. Les deux hommes prirent une grosse poignée de pop-corn et se la fourrèrent dans la bouche. Ils mâchèrent bruyamment avant d'en reprendre une bouchée.

Dean fronça les sourcils lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Crowley était parti pour la journée , la passant avec une charmante jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lors de ces visites. Cela ne pouvait pas donc être l'ancien roi des enfers.

Dean se leva et reçut même une petite tape de son amoureux lorsqu'il osa se mettre devant l'écran. Il monta les marches rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut mon poulet.

Il se retrouva étranglé par sa petite geek préférée. Il l'enlaça à son tour , content qu'elle soit là.

\- Charlie. Ca fait du bien de te voir.

\- J'espère que je t'ai manqué mon chou car je suis de passage en ville et je comptais bien m'incruster à vos cotés.

\- Pas de soucis Charlie tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue.

La geek descendit les marches.

\- Mais qui est ce beau gosse couché dans le salon.

\- C'est Castiel. Tu te rappelles je t'en avais parlé la dernière fois.

Entre temps , Castiel s'était décroché de la télévision et regardait la jeune femme d'un air curieux.

\- Enchanté Castiel , je suis Charlie. se présenta-t-elle.

\- Enchanté Charlie , Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné. En bien j'espère? taquina-t-elle.

\- Bien sur Charlie! répondit Dean

\- Tant mieux maintenant que les présentations avec ton petit copain sont faites , dis moi ou est Gigantor?

Dean voulut parler mais aucun son ne franchit ces lèvres. Castiel vit sa détresse et décida d'intervenir.

\- Charlie. Je suis désolé de ne te l'apprendre que maintenant mais Sam nous a quitté il y a quelques mois.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Elle faillit tomber et l'ancien chasseur l'aida à prendre place sur une chaise.

\- Oh putain je.. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé? demanda-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour fermer les portes de l'enfer , il est mort en héro.

\- Ce n'aurait pas pu être autrement hein Dean?

\- Non Charlie.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent délicatement.

Charlie squatta le bunker pendant plusieurs jours . Bizarrement elle s'entendit parfaitement bien avec Crowley.

.

Dean se souvint encore quand elle avait vu Joy pour la première fois. Elle l'avait pris fébrilement dans ces bras , elle était tout crispée et tenait fermement le bébé.

\- Détends toi Charlie. souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Elle est tellement petite Dean , je veux pas la faire tomber.

\- Elle tombera pas , elle est bien mise dans tes bras.

La jeune informaticienne se détendit lorsque la nouvelle née ouvrit les yeux et fit un petit rictus ressemblant grandement à un sourire. Crowley était quand à lui , très proche de la rousse pour voir chaque mimique du bébé.

Dean sourit et vint enlacer son mari. Ils se regardèrent et surent que c'était le moment. Castiel vint reprendre la petite , ne prenant pas le risque que la jeune femme lâche le bébé à cause de la surprise.

Il la mit dans son parc et vint se mettre à coté de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Cas et moi avons quelque chose a vous demander.On y a beaucoup réfléchi et on s'est mis d'accord.

Il jeta un regard à Castiel et vit que ce dernier le soutenait parfaitement.

\- On a plus que vous. On est comme une famille. Vous êtes en droit de refuser mais on voulait.

\- Dean et moi voudrions que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Joy. lâcha Castiel.

\- Oui c'est cela. approuva Dean.

Charlie et Crowley les regardèrent les yeux ronds. Dean commençait à stresser lorsque Charlie se leva et les serra fort dans ces bras quand elle s'éloigna , Dean vit des larmes coulées sur ces joues.

\- Oh bordel Dean tu n'aurais pas pu me rendre plus heureuse, bien sur que j'accepte d'être la marraine de cette princesse.

Elle partit en direction du parc et observa le bébé.

\- Crowley? interpella Dean inquiet.

\- Je m'attendais pas à cela les gars.

\- Tu es pas obligé Crowley c'est juste que...

\- J'accepte! le coupa-t-il.

Dean avait sourit et l'avait grandement remercié. Castiel avait pris la décision d'immortaliser ce moment en prenant une photo.

.

Dean revint peu à peu dans la réalité. Il vit que Castiel face à lui , la main posée sur sa joue.

\- Dean?

\- Ca va Cas. Je repensais à des trucs.

Joy était déjà prête dans sa robe bleue. Alors que Dean allait monter s'apprêter , on sonna à la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit en un coup de vent.

\- Salut mes poulets!

Il ne put retenir Joy qui courut dans les jambes de sa marraine. Charlie lui faisait face.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie peina un peu à rentrer , la petite cramponnée pas ses jambes. L'informaticienne laissa tomber ses sacs et prit sa filleule dans les bras. Joy enserra son cou de ses bras et la serra contre elle. Charlie lâcha un rire et lui fit un câlin débordant d'amour.

\- Tu m'as manqué ma petite Hermione! ria-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi marraine. Je sais jouer à la guitare , j'essaye d'apprendre la musique d'Harry Potter mais c'est pas facile. bouda-t-elle.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arrivera. dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et papa m'a dit que tu savais faire Mine de Taylor?

Le bambin hocha vivement de la tête , fière d'elle.

\- Et bien tu vois, tu peux tout faire rien ne peux t'arrêter. Et je suis sûre que tu la joueras milles fois mieux qu'elle.

\- Taylor c'est la meilleure. s'offusqua-t-elle.

Dean rit devant la scène. Il fut rejoint par Castiel , il passa sa main dans son dos et s'appuya contre son épaule. Charlie avait leur petite fille dans les bras et elles étaient tellement perdue dans leur conversation que les deux hommes auraient pu partir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoivent.

Le mécanicien ramassa le sac de son amie et ferma la porte.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais toi aussi tu es plein de talents et plus tard tu la surpasseras. dit-elle en touchant le nez de Joy.

Joy sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Tu crois?

\- Bien sur! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- C'est quoi!? s'excita-t-elle.

La rouquine posa sa filleule par terre et empoigna son sac. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard impatiente de l'enfant. Elle sortit une petite boite et l'ouvrit devant la petite. Charlie fut touchée par les yeux brillants de bonheur de la petite fille en voyant son cadeau.

Elle avait trouvé sur Amazon une petite reproduction du collier de l'étoile du soir , ce collier porté par Arwen dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Charlie se souvint de la fois , ou elle et Joy , regardaient le film enlacées dans le divan. La petite fille lui avait alors confié qu'elle rêvait d'être la jeune elfe et d'avoir ce collier.

Son anniversaire étant passé et coupable de l'avoir raté , la rousse avait voulu absolument se racheter. Elle observa la jeune enfant , les yeux pétillants de candeur. Joy voulut approcher sa petite main du collier avant de la reculer. Elle releva la tête vers Charlie.

\- Tu peux le prendre kiddo c'est pour toi.

Joy regarda ses deux papas comme pour confirmer ses dires. Dean hocha de la tête , heureux et ému. Joy prit l'étoile du soir dans sa petite menotte.

\- Tu veux que je te le mettes? demanda Charlie.

\- Oui.

Charlie prit le collier et l'enfila au cou de la petite fille. Joy le regarda sur elle avant de sauter dans les bras de la geek.

\- Merci marraine t'es la meilleure.

\- De rien ma puce , cela me fait plaisir!

L'enfant la relâcha et lui prit la main.

\- C'est trop géniale je pourrais être Arwen maintenant viens je vais te montrer Zeppelin. s'extasia la petite.

\- Zeppelin? posa-t-elle.

\- Mon cheval. répondit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Ton cheval? s'étonna Charlie en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

\- Crowley. répondirent-ils simplement.

\- Il a fait fort. se désespéra Charlie.

\- Toi aussi Charlie. le rassura Dean.

Elle hocha de la tête et se laissa guider par la jeune enfant. Le couple d'amoureux les suivit dehors et prirent place pour les regarder. Charlie aida la jeune cavalière à monter sur le cheval et elles marchèrent ensemble.

Castiel tourna son regard vers Dean. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Dean tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit , Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa. Il posa main sur sa nuque alors que Dean lui caressait la joue. Le baiser fut remplie d'amour et de tendresse , les mariés se séparèrent.

Dean posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean tellement.

Castiel soupira il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois que Dean lui avait dit "Je t'aime", c'était lors de leur véritable première fois.

.

Dean était nerveux. Il avait tout fait pour que cela soit parfait , il avait mis des bougies dans la pièce et mit quelques pétales de roses par terre. Il avait trouvé que cela faisait vieux jeu mais Charlie lui avait assuré que c'était la marche à suivre.

Il avait longuement parlé de sa relation avec le nouvel humain. Dean lui avait confié ses doutes par rapport à une relation charnelle avec un homme. Son amie l'avait alors grandement rassuré en disant que cela n'était pas différent d'une relation avec une femme.

Le mécanicien se souvint l'avoir regardé avec suspicion. Par différent d'une femme? Ben si quand même.. Elle l'avait alors tapé sur l'épaule.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que faire l'amour à une femme ou un homme c'est pratiquement pareil. Sauf ce qu'il a entre les jambes c'est tout. Ce sera juste différent parce que tu l'aimes.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Charlie? Je.. Je suis perdu.

\- Dean, tu vas juste lui prouver que tu l'aimes de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Elle lui avait alors donné de nombreux conseils pour que la soirée se passe à merveilles. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre , peuplée de bougies de toutes senteurs et fleurs étalées partout.

Il avait aussi acheté un tube de lubrifiant , il se souvint de la gène qu'il avait ressenti en prenant le tube. Cela n'allait pas être simple il était tellement stressé. Il se croyait lors de sa première fois hétérosexuel avec cette pom-pom girl. Il avait joui trop vite et elle était partie vexée et frustrée. Bien sur il avait pris de l'expérience et ses partenaires ne se plaignaient pas.

Mais la ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Castiel. La seule personne qu'il n'ai jamais aimé dans sa vie , le seul homme qu'il aimerait jamais , l'amour de sa vie.

Il sursauta quand la porte de bunker s'ouvrit. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui , il sentit son haleine et se sentit ridicule. Il se recoiffa vite fait et courut presque pour rejoindre le professeur. Castiel était en train d'enlever sa veste lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

L'ancien être céleste lui lâcha un sourire et s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour. Dean caressa sa nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement. Castiel s'éloigna de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui Cas , ça va.

\- D'accord mais tu sembles nerveux.

\- Oh non ça va c'est juste que je me réjouissais que tu rentres.

\- Oh et bien me voila. Et je suis crevé. souffla-t-il.

\- Oh. dure journée?

\- Oui. Longue surtout et puis je voulais rentrer. Me coucher dans tes bras et dormir. sourit-il en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

\- Oh. réalisa Dean.

Sa soirée tombait à l'eau. Castiel était crevé et méritait du repos , cela serait pour une autre fois.

\- Bon je vais prendre une douche et on se met au lit? proposa le prof.

\- Euh oui. Super idée. se força-t-il à sourire.

\- Ok.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se dirigea vers le couloir. Dean le suivit , il devait absolument enlever toutes ces conneries avant qu'il ne les voit! Il courut et crut défaillir lorsqu'il vit Castiel en train d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Cas attends.

Il se retrouva derrière lui, Castiel toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer. c'était une idée de Charlie pour..

\- C'est magnifique Dean. Tu as fait ça pour moi?

\- Oui je...

\- Mais pourquoi? posa-t-il en se retournant.

\- Parce que je voulais qu'on.. Que nous fassions l'amour comme il faut , je voulais te faire l'amour mais je vais enlever tout ça. On aura pleins d'autres occas' alors.

Il fut coupé dans son discours par les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes. Il l'embrassait avidement et l'ancien chasseur se retrouva collé contre la porte de la chambre.

Castiel l'embrassait avec passion et Dean lui rendait son baiser comme il pouvait. Castiel déposa des baisers dans son cou.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autres fois Dean. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour aujourd'hui. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais tu as dit.

\- J'en ai envie Dean.

\- D'accord.

Dean le fit reculer et ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et finirent nus sur le lit. Tout en l'embrassant , Dean le masturba doucement.

Castiel gémit et lui caressa le dos. Il embrassa son torse par de petits baisers , Dean se mit à descendre. Il se retrouva devant son sexe et le prit doucement en bouche sous le cri rauque de son amoureux.

\- Han Dean. gémit-il.

Dean faisait des va et viens , Castiel passa sa main dans ses cheveux et serra le drap de l'autre. Il se sentait déjà tellement proche.

\- Dean. Arrête.. Je...Vais..

Dean comprit le message et remonta vers le visage du brun. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de s'emparer du tube de lubrifiant.

\- Vas-y Dean. l'encouragea Castiel

Dean hocha de la tête et ouvrit le tube. Il s'enduisit le doigt et vint en face de l'entrée du brun. Il le fit entrer pour ensuite mettre deux autres doigts. Il le prépara avec patience , souriant devant le plaisir de son homme.

Dean sentit une protubérance et la toucha , Castiel s'arqua. Dean recommença quelques fois avant que Castiel pose sa main sur son bras.

\- Je te veux toi! arriva-t-il à articuler.

Dean l'embrassa pour répondre et se mit sur lui. Il versa une grande quantité de lubrifiant sur son sexe et se positionna. Il entra avec délicatesse , jaugeant chaque changement chez l'homme.

Castiel se crispa un peu et enfonça ses ongles dans ses avant bras. Il souffla et se détendit , permettant à Dean de rentrer complètement.

\- Tu peux bouger Dean.

Dean s'exécuta et gémit en sortant complètement pour rentrer de nouveau. Castiel l'agrippa tout en le caressant. Dean bougeait frénétiquement , il voulait que cette sensation ne le quitte jamais.

Il se déhanchait et finit par trouver la prostate de Castiel. Il prit sa jambe et garda le même angle et le toucha à chaque poussée. Castiel le griffa dans le dos et jouit entre leurs dos.

Dean ne résista pas à cette vue et atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Il posa sa tête contre le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait et murmura simplement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je.. Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Il le serra dans ses bras et lui répéta inlassablement qu'il l'aimait

.

Castiel sourit à son amoureux et le prit contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je t'aime Dean. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie accompagna Joy pour faire du cheval. Dean retourna dans la maison pour faire à manger quand ce fut prêt il les appela. La petite chouina mais finit par rentrer.

Charlie venait de lui promettre que si elle était sage , elle regarderait Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ce fut assez pour motiver la jeune enfant , elle tendit les bras vers sa marraine et Charlie la prit dans ses bras.

Castiel alluma la télévision et ils mirent les infos. Alors qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement le journaliste annonça les retrouvailles entre Jack Anderson et ses parents. Le journaliste dévoila la terrible nouvelle aux téléspectateurs tout en passant une photo du petit Josh.

La caméra se plaça ensuite sur l'interview du shérif de la ville. Julie Grease se tenait derrière.

\- Shérif comment avez vous retrouver le petit garçon? Vous étiez au point mort depuis des mois..

Dean se crispa lorsqu'une journaliste intervint

\- Nous avons une aide extérieure. éluda-t-il.

\- Une aide? Comment ça? intervint un autre.

Castiel avait les yeux focalisés sur l'écran. Le shérif allait-il révéler le nom de la petite et détruire leur vie bien tranquille. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il vit le policier ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Il fut soulagée quand Julie le poussa gentiment et répondit à sa place.

\- Nous ne vous révélerons pas cette information. Cette personne veut continuer de vivre sa vie tranquillement..

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez eu une aide de médiumnité?

\- Oui. Mais nous ne répondons plus à aucune question. Merci de votre attention.

Et le shérif ainsi que le lieutenant Grease s'éloignèrent sous le chahut des journalistes. Dean changea de chaîne et mit un jeu télévisé. La petite famille continua de manger tranquillement.

A peine eurent-ils fini que déjà Joy prit sa marraine en otage pour monter à l'étage. Asia les suivit pendant qu'elles montaient les escaliers. Joy l'amena dans la chambre d'amis et la geek put poser ses affaires dans la chambre.

Ensuite elle l'emmena dans la sienne. Le bambin invita la rousse à prendre place sur son petit lit et elle partit prendre sa guitare. Charlie la tint pendant que la petite prenait place.

Elle s'installa correctement dans son lit et mit son coussin en dessous de son bras pour plus de stabilités. Melinda, sa prof de guitare, lui apprenait la musique d'Harry Potter. Elle arrivait déjà à faire le début même si elle peinait un peu à suivre les notes.

Elle prit son gratteur et commença à jouer. Elle serrait sa langue entre ses dents pour plus de concentration. Elle joua les notes qu'elle connaissait, Charlie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La petite avait fait tout cela pour lui faire plaisir , elle était tellement fière d'être la marraine de Joy. La jeune artiste lâcha sa guitare au bout de quelques instants et regarda la rousse. Elle semblait stressée et peu sûre d'elle.

\- Ma puce c'était... Magnifique merci! dit-elle émue.

Joy posa sa guitare acoustique à coté d'elle. Charlie prit rapidement l'enfant entre ses bras. Elle lui embrassa le front et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Bon et si on allait prendre un bain? intervint Dean sur le pas de la porte.

La petite hocha de la tête et sauta hors de son lit pour rejoindre son père. Charlie lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller retrouver Castiel en bas. La petite tornade vint les rejoindre au bout d'une demi-heure.

Comme promis, Charlie et sa filleule regardèrent un petit morceau de la trilogie. Joy s'endormit entre ses papas et la jeune informaticienne. Castiel embrassa son amie avant de prendre la petite pour la monter au lit.

Dean ferma la télévision alors que Charlie rangeait le DVD. Ils montèrent ensuite tout en parlant. L'hackeuse serra son meilleur ami contre elle avant d'aller se coucher.

Dean rejoignit son homme et se changea pour ensuite s'installer dans ses bras.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Crowley attendait devant la grille de l'école. Dean et Castiel avaient demandés à ce qu'il aille chercher la petite aujourd'hui. Castiel avait énormément de copies à corriger et Dean devait faire des heures supplémentaires au garage.

L'agent immobilier avait tout de suite accepté. Il était passé prendre le siège auto chez les Winchesters avant de venir à l'école. La sonnerie retentit et les enfants sortirent par la grille.

Il jaugea tous les enfants à la recherche de la sienne , il sourit en voyant sa petite tête brune arriver dans sa robe rose préférée.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Sam en l'humanisant lui avait permis de recommencer toute sa vie à zéro. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs pas le passé et fait de mal à beaucoup de gens en commençant pas sa propre famille.

Il avait eu un fils à l'époque mais l'avait mal traité durant tout son enfance. Et malgré toutes ses erreurs , il avait droit à une deuxième chance en partageant la vie de Joy.

Elle était son rayon de soleil , son moyen de pardonner. Il était tellement fière de la vie qu'il menait grâce à Dean et Castiel. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour tous le bonheur qu'il leur rapportait. Faire partie de cette famille était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé...

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa filleule arriver avec des pieds de plombs. Elle avait la tête baissée et quand elle releva le regard , elle se mit à pleurer en le voyant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouillant. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et pleura.

\- Hey Monkey qu'est ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Joy ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter dans ses bras. Crowley la porta et se mit sur un banc tout près du bâtiment scolaire. Il la posa sur le banc et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

Il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant les yeux triste de la petite. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes , il essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Monkey , dis moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu pleures?

Il lui tendit un mouchoir , elle ressuya son visage et se moucha doucement. Il mit une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Caroline s'est moqué de ma robe. Elle m'a dit que.. Que j'étais pas une princesse parce que mes papas sont pas des rois et que j'étais rien du tout qu'un bébé dans une robe.pleura-t-elle.

\- Oh Monkey il ne faut pas l'écouter , elle ne devait pas te dire ça. Et puis tu sais quoi? dit-il en lui remontant le visage.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête tout en frottant ses yeux.

\- Tu es une vraie princesse. lui dit-il.

\- Non c'est pas vrai. chouina-t-il.

\- Si je t'assure et tu sais pourquoi?

La petite fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté, les traînées de larmes toujours sur son visage. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'attitude de Castiel dans ce geste , Dean lui avait déjà fait remarquer plusieurs fois.

\- Parce qu'il y a très longtemps j'étais un roi. Donc je te nomme princesse.

\- Tu étais le roi de quoi? s'intéressa-t-elle.

\- Euh... D'un royaume.. Souterrain.. Et vu que je suis le roi je cherchais une princesse et je suis contente d'avoir pris une aussi jolie petite fille. Alors tu pourras dire à Caroline que tu es bien une princesse. sourit-il.

\- C'est vrai? posa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui princesse. Et bientôt je t'amènerais ta couronne.

\- Ouais! Merci tu es le meilleur des parrains.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra contre elle.

\- Je t'aime parrain.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce!

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue alors qu'il se levait.

\- CA te dirais qu'on mange une glace avec Ashley? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils traversèrent la rue et il l'installa dans la voiture.

\- Oui j'adore Ashley , dis tu vas te marier avec elle? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je sais pas Monkey mais j'aimerais bien. sourit-il gêné.

Il prit place derrière le volant et régla son rétroviseur pour pouvoir regarder Joy en conduisant. Il sourit et démarra tout en mettant la musique.

Il sourit comblé lorsque la petite se mit à chanter une chanson qui passait à la radio.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ce chapitre sera le dernier , désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit avant mais pour être honnête je ne savais pas combien de chapitres j'allais encore faire et j'ai décidé de la conclure en un ..
> 
> Mais PAS DE PANIQUE , j'écris UNE SUITE qui se passera 9 ans plus tard..
> 
> Joy âgée de 16 ans vivra encore avec son don et ce ne sera pas une sinécure pour les Winchesters.. Elle s'appelera Pursuit of happiness
> 
> Je vous retrouve donc dans Pursuit of happiness qui sera publié bientôt 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis pour cette fin , bonne lecture!

Quelques mois plus tard

Dean toqua à la porte , il reçut la permission d'entrer au bout de quelques instants. Il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il fit ensuite face au futur marié. Crowley faisait face au miroir , nouant en tremblant sa cravate.

Quand il fut satisfait du résultat , il se tourna vers son ami. Il lui décrocha un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Relax Crow'. Tu es tendu comme un string.

\- Je ne saurais pas me relaxer Dean. râla-t-il.

\- Tu vas épouser la femme de ta vie. Il n'y aucune raison de stresser.

Après deux ans de relation , Crowley s'était finalement lancé. Il y réfléchissait depuis quelques temps déjà mais la remarque de sa filleule , lui avait permis de prendre sa décision. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie et Ashley était la femme avec qui il voulait finir ces jours. Il lui avait fait sa demande dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Elle lui avait hurlé un "Oui" avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord pour une date. N'ayant pas trop de monde à inviter , il avait été facile de trouver le lieu. Et voilà que l'agent immobilier était sur le point de se marier.

\- Dit celui , qui était pire que moi lors de son mariage.

\- La ferme. ria-t-il.

Dean tapota sur son épaule et lui mit la fleur dans sa poche gauche.

\- Je suis comment? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Toujours aussi moche. plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu es qu'un crétin. souffla Crowley.

Dean sourit, il se moquait mais il n'avait pas été mieux lors du sien. Entre sa demande maladroite et le stress de son mariage , il avait été dans le même état même pire.

.

Dean ne savait plus vraiment quand il avait pris sa décision. Cette idée lui traînait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans la maison. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait , que le mariage homosexuel venait d'être autorisé dans leur état.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait passer le restant de ces jours avec Castiel et que même s'il n'était pas croyant , il voulait rendre les choses officiels. Il avait repéré un bijoutier non loin du garage.

Il avait pris la décision d'aller jeter un coup d’œil sur son temps de midi. Il traversa et poussa la porte du bijoutier , il regarda autour de lui pour voir si on l'avait vu puis s'infiltra dans le magasin.

Il vit plusieurs hommes dans le magasin. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de se diriger vers des vitrines, les mains dans les poches. Il se baissa et regarda les magnifiques bijoux qu'il lui faisait face.

Il fit les gros yeux en voyant les prix scandaleux de ces bagues. Bordel même en travaillant deux mois non-stop il ne saurait jamais payé un de ces bijoux.Ils étaient beaux certes mais les prix aussi étaient pas mal.

Il secoua la tête déçu , on pouvait dire que son idée tombait à l'eau. C'était pitoyable , Castiel méritait tellement mieux que lui... Il se dirigeait discrètement vers la sortie lorsqu'on l'interpella , le faisant sursauter.

\- Monsieur , puis je vous aider?

Il se retourna pour faire face à une vendeuse , d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement , attendant sa réponse.

\- Non. Non merci c'est gentil mais je ne faisais que regarder.

\- Je comprends que les prix de ces bijoux peuvent vous effrayer mais si cela peut vous rassurer vous étiez dans la partie du magasin la plus coûteuse.

Dean dévia son regard vers le magasin , ne comprenant pas vraiment. La vendeuse vint près de lui et le guida vers le fond du magasin. Elle l'arrêta devant une des nombreuses vitrines et se plaça derrière.

Elle lui désigna les bagues en dessous et il baissa le regard. Il fut soulagé de voir des parures au prix plus qu'abordable.

\- J'ai bien vu que vous étiez perdu. Je me suis permis de vous observer. Voyez vous une bague qui vous plait? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il jaugea chaque bague méticuleusement. Elles étaient toutes splendides mais elles étaient destinées aux femmes , il ne voyait pas acheter cela pour son homme.

\- Quel genre de bague voulez vous pour votre aimée? posa-t-elle curieuse.

Dean ne sut pas quoi faire. Cette femme avait l'air vraiment sympathique mais pouvait-il lui dire la vérité? Les gens étaient plus ouvert d'esprit de nos jours et puis le mariage gay était autorisé mais il ne voulait pas subir de méchancetés sur son choix de vie.

Il vit la quinquagénaire lui lancer un sourire rassurant. Il baissa le regard avant de déclarer.

\- En fait c'est pour l'homme que j'aime. murmura-t-il.

Il releva le regard , s'apprêtant à subir les foudres de la propriétaire mais il n'en fut rien. La blonde ne le jugea pas.

\- Oh. Tout s'explique maintenant. Je suis content que vous ayez maintenant le droit de vous marier comme nous tous. J'ai reçu quelques modèles pour les hommes.Dites moi monsieur, quels sont la couleur de ces yeux?

\- Ils sont d'un bleu magnifique.répondit-il rêveur.

\- Il en a de la chance. rit-elle doucement, en insistant sur le "il".

Il lui sourit gêné avant que la vendeuse , n'ouvre un tiroir derrière le comptoir. Elle sortit une petite boite et la posa face au Winchester. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et laissa place à une bague éblouissante.

Elle était en or blanc, avec au milieu un magnifique bleu peuplé de petits diamants. La voilà la bague qu'il cherchait pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je viens de la recevoir. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'exposer, vous êtes le seul à l'avoir vue.

\- Elle est parfaite. Combien coûte-t-elle ?

\- Je voulais la mettre à 200$ mais je vous la fait a 160$. sourit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous puissiez enfin aimer qui vous voulez s'en être sans arrêt juger.

\- Merci madame. Je la prends.

Elle referma l'écrin et il paya. Il sortit du magasin non sans avoir reçu des encouragements de la vendeuse. Il la remercia et sortit , la bague en poche.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Dean avait acheté la bague de fiançailles. Il s'était torturé l'esprit pendant des heures pour savoir comme lui faire sa demande mais rien ne lui semblait assez parfait pour Castiel.

Il avait pleuré dans l'Impala en pensant à son cadet. Si Sam avait été là il aurait pu l'aider mais il était seul. Et il se sentait tellement minable de ne pas savoir comment demander à l'homme qu'il aimait de l'épouser.

Il était tous le temps perdu dans ces pensées et il savait que Castiel s'inquiétait de ses sautes d'humeurs. Il se détestait de s'énerver sur lui mais il était tellement nerveux.

Dean rentra exténué de son travail , il n'avait pas soufflé un seul instant. Il rentra dans la maison , seule la lumière du salon était allumée. Il souffla soulagé en voyant Castiel endormi dans le divan.

Il fit le tour du canapé et s'abaissa face au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sourit en lui caressant le visage. Ce matin encore , ils s'étaient pris la tête pour une broutille et étaient partis travailler sans un au revoir.

Dean s'en était voulu tout de suite. Il avait voulu l'appeler pour s'excuser mais n'avait rien fait. Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa sa tête sur son ventre.

Il respira son odeur et se laissa bercé par le mouvement de respiration de son homme. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une main se faufiler dans ses cheveux courts.

Il releva la tête et la tourna vers Castiel. Il avait des petits yeux , encore ensommeillé.Dean sourit amoureusement , son cœur fit un bond quand Castiel lui lança un sourire.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin.

\- Non c'est moi Cas. J'aurais pas du m'emporter. se désola Dean.

Castiel lui caressa la pommette avant de l'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Tu es fort nerveux ces temps-ci.. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas trop parler mais je m'inquiète..

\- Je sais.. Je suis désolé j'ai plein de retard au garage et..

\- Es-tu sur que c'est tout ce qu'il y a?

Dean hocha la tête difficilement.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire à manger.

Castiel se leva du canapé et embrassa Dean sur le dernier le retint par la main.

Dean ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi la révélation était sortie comme cela.. Mais il s'entendit dire..

\- Épouse moi.

Il vit Castiel le regarder de tout sa hauteur , lui étant encore à genoux. Le brun fouilla dans ses poches et finit par trouver le petit écrin , qui ne le quittait pas depuis une semaine.

Il ouvrit la boite difficilement, tremblotant comme jamais. Il regarda la bague avant de relever son regard vers son homme.

\- Je sais bien que je suis pas toujours facile et que. Et que je suis exécrable avec toi et que je ne te mérites pas mais je... Je te promets de changer parce que. Je t'aime terriblement et je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi.

Castiel se laissa tomber face au Winchester , sa main ne lâchant pas la sienne. Il lui encercla le visage puis le serra contre lui , Dean répondit à son étreinte nerveusement.

Castiel se recula et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il s'éloigna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne changes pas. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu es parfait pour moi. Je t'aime entièrement et... Moi aussi je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Dean rit de joie avant de l'enlacer. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui enfiler la bague.

.

Dean sortit de la pièce accompagné par le futur marié. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'autel et Crowley se mit à coté du prêtre. Le mécanicien rejoignit son compagnon derrière le jeune fiancé.

\- Tu es magnifique Cas.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et lui sourit amoureusement. Joy lui courut dans les bras , étant assise sur le premier rang à coté de Charlie. Le papa prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Papa on peut pas commencer sans lui. râla la petite.

\- Il a promis qu'il sera la ma puce. Il va arriver. répondit Castiel.

Charlie qui venait de les rejoindre , les regarda suspicieusement.

\- De qui vous parlez tous le monde est là?

Elle ne reçut pas de réponses. Joy se mit a remuer dans les bras de Dean et il la descendit , la petite fille courut dans l'allée et sauta dans les bras de Sam. Son ange gardien l'attrapa au vol et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Dean rit discrètement en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Sam s'approchait d'eux quand elle réalisa enfin qu'il était bien là.

\- Salut Charlie.

\- Sam mais.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

Sam posa délicatement la jeune enfant par terre , Charlie n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta dans ces bras.

\- Oh mon poulet.

\- Je vais bien Charlie.

\- Comment c'est possible? demanda-t-elle émue.

\- J'ai été acceptée au paradis. Je veille sur vous depuis le début.

\- Je suis tellement soulagée.

Dean les coupa dans leurs moments d'émotions.

\- Les gars , Ashley va arriver.

Les deux geeks acquiescèrent de la tête avant de prendre Joy par la main et d'aller s'asseoir. Les deux hommes prirent place derrière Crowley et la musique s'enclencha. Dean tourna son regard vers Crowley alors que sa future femme entrait au bras de son papa.

Dean sourit devant le regard émerveillé et très amoureux de son ami. L'écossais était très émue et quand la blonde arriva près de lui , il lui sourit amoureusement. Le mécanicien se tourna vers son mari.

.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate tellement qu'il tremblait , il allait laisser tomber lorsque Charlie se faufila devant lui.

\- Respire.

Elle dénoua le nœud qui ne ressemblait à rien et le noua facilement. Elle épousseta sa veste et lui glissa un bisou sur la joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer. la rassura-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Mais je pensais pas un jour me marier. Je vais me marier Charlie avec Cas. J'ai du mal à réaliser.

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Vous méritez tout le bonheur du monde.

La rousse lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et l'amener tout près de Père. Les deux hommes avaient trouvés cela ironique de s'unir dans une église. Dean s'installa près du prêtre.

Charlie se mit de l'autre coté alors que Crowley était derrière lui. Dean sentit son souffle se couper lorsque Castiel entra. Il était absolument époustouflant et Dean se sentit fondre en le voyant arriver.

Castiel arriva enfin à sa hauteur et lui prit la main. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard et laissèrent le Père parler. Le temps défila assez vite et il fut temps pour eux d'échanger leurs alliances.

\- Dean , accepte cette alliance signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

\- Cas , accepte cette alliance signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux pendant qu'ils enfilaient leurs bagues. Dean se tourna vers le religieux.

\- Vous pouvez embrassé le marié.

Dean sourit avant de s'emparer de la bouche de mari. Il entendit les applaudissements des deux seuls personnes présentes à son mariage.

.

Ce fut Joy qui amena les alliances, vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe blanche. Elle apporta fièrement le coussinet à son parrain et les regarda s'embrasser tandis que Charlie leur lançait des pétales.

La fête se passait derrière l'église et déjà la musique battait à son plein. Le fête était intimiste , seule quelques personnes y étaient présentes. Les sœurs d'Ashley ainsi que ces parents et puis les Winchesters et Charlie

Dean s'assit à une table et sourit en voyant la geek draguer une des sœurs d'Ashley. Il la vit prendre la main de sa proie avant de l'emmener boire un verre. Dean tourna ensuite le regard vers le jeune couple qui se lançait dans leur première danse.

Charlie débarrassa sa compagne de son verre et l'emmena sur la piste de danse , ou les jeunes mariés ainsi que les anciens dansaient déja. Joy avait entraîné son gardien sur la piste et dansait avec lui.

La petite demanda plusieurs fois à ce qu'il la lance dans les airs il accepta et la fit voltiger a plus d'un mètre du sol. Le bambin rit aux éclats avant de retomber dans ses bras. Dean se tourna ensuite vers son mari.

\- Monsieur Castiel Winchester voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse.

\- Bien sur Monsieur Winchester.

Dean sourit avant de le prendre à son bras. Ils se joignirent aux autres couples et dansèrent sur le rythme de la musique. Dean ne le quitta pas du regard.

\- Je t'aime Cas. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais ce n'est pas fini. sourit-il.

Ils se penchèrent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent doucement tout en se déhanchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila cette première partie de la nouvelle vie des Winchesters s'achèvent.. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut , cette histoire n'est pas finie..
> 
> Je vous retrouve sur la SUITE DE CETTE FIC , qui s'intitulera PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS!
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
